Lamination
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Alfred is an open book, right? Most of the countries seem to think so. But the American harbors many secrets, and only a few have seen through his open-book nature, taken off the laminated cover, and stopped to read the book that is Alfred F. Jones. All it takes is one little interruption in a world meeting for America's laminated cover to be torn to shreds.
1. Introduction

***I will not be using Google Translate as I don't trust it for sentences or phrases. Any text or dialogue that aren't names or a simple word in another language will be formatted like :this:***

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal world meeting. Of course, for this group, "normal" means "chaotic". England and France were fighting over something no one else cares about. Romano was calling people bastards. Italy was trying to hug Romano. Russia would be intimidating the Baltics. China was trying to offer people snacks. Prussia was declaring his awesomeness loudly. And finally, Germany was getting a rather large irk mark and his eye seemed to be twitching.

Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, turned to his fellow North Americans and brothers: Alfred Jones and Juan Carlos Fernandez Carriedo, better known as the United States of America and Mexico respectively. He held up three fingers to them, a small grin forming on his face, both actions mirrored by his neighbors.

'Three' he mouthed.

'Two' Alfred mouthed, all three of them putting down a finger.

'One' Juan mouthed, putting another finger down as the others copied him.

'Zero' Matthew mouthed as America points to Germany and Juan and Matthew put their last fingers down.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Germany shouts, slamming his hands on the table, just after Alfred points at him.

The North American Trio snickers slightly, they're always on time when it comes to Germany's outbursts and they enjoy seeing the other countries jump in surprise and those who are standing to slink back into their seats. Germany gets the meeting underway again and reports and presentations are gone through.

America sighs as France finishes, knowing that he's going to go up there and make a fool of himself. Again. But the young superpower has no choice, knowing that his stage fright will either make him say something incredibly stupid or make him freeze up. He approaches the front of the room, taking a shaky breath, and pulls up his presentation on the recent violence in his country.

Before he can start speaking, however, the large doors that lead into the meeting room are thrown open and a blur of blue, red, white, green, and corn-yellow runs up to America, startling the country.

:Pappa! It happened again! It happened again!: The feminine voice exclaims in what several recognized as French. Mexico and Canada exchanged worried looks over Alfred's empty space.

:Who was it, Iowa?: America asked, replying in the same language, removing the girl's arms from around his waist and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Whispers of "Iowa?" and "France what is she saying?" can be heard from around the room.

:Oh Pappa, it was horrible!: The girl, Iowa, cries out, lifting her head, giving the others in the room a clear view of the girl's face. She has chest-length corn-yellow hair that was braided to the side with a green plant in her hair. Her blue-purple eyes are currently tear-filled and have a look of wild panic in them as she looks up at America.

:Iowa, you have to tell me who it was.: America switched over to English here. "I can't help if I don't know who it happened to." It seemed that he didn't remember that he was in a conference room full of the very nations Alfred was so keen as to keep Iowa and her siblings away from.

"Florida, it was Flor again," Iowa said after taking a calming breath, finally speaking in English. "They sent me to tell you because I was the only other one there and Texas is with Flor and it was just the three of us when it happened." The state was rambling and Alfred was remembering that they're at the front of a conference room full of nations.

"Let's go then," Alfred says, grabbing his state's hand and speed walking to the door, ignoring the protests of the other nations. Canada and Mexico follow the two out of the conference room, worried about Florida and about being accosted for information by the other nations.

"Does anyone know what the bloody hell just happened?" England asked after the door shut.

"Isn't it obvious?" Prussia asks, for once not declaring his awesomeness or 'kesesese'-ing. Ignoring Denmark, Finland, and Hungary's motions for him to Shut up, damn it Gilbert and Japan, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland's silent stares and glares. Most of the other nations are giving Prussia blank or confused looks and the once-nation sighs. "Does no one know what Iowa, Florida, and Texas are?"

"Prussia shut up" Hungary hisses from her seat next to the albino. "Alfred trusted us not to tell anyone, remember?" A look of realization dawns on Prussia's face.

"Forget that the awesome me said anything," he says hurriedly before sitting down and covering his face.

"Florida," Spain says thoughtfully. "Wait... Isn't Florida that territory I had so long ago?." The realization comes over the Spaniard.

"PRUSSIA" Hungary, Finland, and Denmark shout in annoyance. The Albino jumps from his seat, sprinting from the room in an effort to get away from a frying-pan wielding Hungary, a terrifying-when-angry Fin, and the ex-Viking known as Denmark. The three nations follow Prussia out of the room. Japan lets his head fall onto the table, startling those who sit near him.

"Ve~ Japan are you okay?" Italy asks his friend.

"Doitsu" Japan addresses his other friend. "Your brother is an idiot." Most of the nations, not having heard Japan speak so plainly before, look at the Asian in shock.

"Ja, that is something we can agree on Japan" the German agrees, though confused about the situation.

 **Sorry that it's so short, but how was it for an introduction? Please review and follow, it would mean a lot to me.**


	2. What

**I can't really type the accents, so please use your imagination.**

 **"Des Moines" is pronounced "Deh Moin" with the "oi" functioning like it does in the word "coin".**

 **Chapter 2**

"How bad is it?" Alfred asks Iowa as the father-daughter duo, followed by Canada and Mexico, get into the pickup truck Iowa drove here. The meeting was held in Iowa's capital, Des Moines, but her house was quite a ways away, located on a farm in the countryside about half an hour from the city.

"Flor is bleeding in a few places. Her and Tex were over today, just for a social visit." The Midwestern state had finally overcome the panic that had been coursing through her since she saw the blood start to stain her sister's clothing. Events like these were becoming more and more common, but it always sends at least two states into a panic.

"Do we know about any casualties?" Mexico asks. In response, Canada leans forward and messes with the radio dial on the truck's dashboard. Without looking, Iowa slaps his hand away and changes the station to a news station herself.

"Don't touch my baby, Uncle Mattie," she says flippantly as she floors the gas, going at least fifteen miles over the 65 mph speed limit.

"You're almost as bad as Nebraska," Alfred says with a laugh.

In The Meeting Room

"What is going on?" Germany asks Japan. The Asian country sighs as he looks to the remaining Nordic countries for help.

"I would like to know that as well," England says, sparking a murmur of agreement through the meeting room.

"'s not our place t' tell," Sweden rumbles. "'s not yer place t' know."

"Hai, let America-san have his privacy," Japan agrees.

"But surely, if it concerns Amérique and Matthieu, Angleterre and I have a right to know, as their parents," France argues, eliciting scoffs from both Iceland and Norway. Rueful smiles tug at Sweden and even Russia's lips.

"If you were truly Amerika's parents, you would already know, da?" Russia speaks up.

"I-well-" France splutters, floundering for a proper answer.

"Children always keep secrets," England states as if it were obvious. "And America is but a child by nation standards. He's going through that phase in his life." He's flippant, but the worry is clear on his face.

The countries in on the elusive secrets can hardly stop themselves from laughing. Alfred, a child? He may be young by nation standards, but he isn't a child.

"A lot of people seem to know what the secret is" Spain speaks up.

"Ve~ that's right!" Italy realizes. "Sweden, Japan, and Russia defended America!" The Italian points out, causing the other nations to look at him in surprise. Italy may be a coward in wartime and have a playful exterior, but that doesn't mean that he's stupid.

"Ja, Italien is right. Now answer the question, what is going on?" Germany demands, glaring at Sweden.

"Please" England adds softly. "I just want to know if there's a problem with my son." Norway scoffs audibly at this.

"Your son? You weren't even the first country to find him! You left him alone most of the time when he was your colony. You attacked his capital! You only call him 'son' when it will get you what you want!" The normally stoic nation looks upset, which is livid for Norway.

"And you!" The Nordic country whirls on France. "Don't get me started!" The troubles nation sits back down as hurt looks come over the faces of France and England.

"Crisis averted," Iceland whispers to his brother. They had gotten the nation's minds off of Iowa and onto France and England being the crappy parents they were to America, and to an extent Canada. They had treated Matthew much better though.

Besides, Norway would be damned if he would let England call Norway's brother his son. Vinland and New Sweden may not have lasted as long as England's hold on the two North American twins had, but they, along with Juan, still came to visit for holidays and birthdays.

"Seeing as nothing is going to get done, this meeting is adjourned," Germany announces with a sigh. As the nations begin packing up, five countries meet up outside the meeting room.

"We should make sure Prussia is not dead, da? Pennsylvania would not be happy," Russia remarks.

Just as this is said, Prussia comes running by, chased by Hungary and her frying pan, Denmark and his battle ax, and Finland and his pistol. Sweden whistles sharply to get their attention.

"Meeting's done?" Finland asks, holstering his gun.

"Mhm," Sweden confirms.

"We should go check on Alfred and Florida. Iowa seemed very upset," Hungary suggests. The group of now nine agrees.

"So Ivan, where's Iowa's house?" Prussia asks as the nations head out to the garage where their vehicles are parked. Does Moines doesn't have a trolley unlike cities like New Orleans and the nine aren't willing to risk using the bus after last time. Rental cars are their safest bet for transportation.

"I would know this, how?" Russia asks.

"Because you've been to all of the state's houses and the Iowan countryside is a bunch of fields that all look the same," Prussia argues.

"Iowa lives half an hour northeast from Des Moines. Take Route 65, past Bondurant." The other nations stare at Sweden in shock.

"Iowa has a very nice, small, Swedish town that Berwald loves to go to. There was a family reunion there earlier this week celebrating 150 years in America after their ancestor immigrated from Sweden." Finland answers for Sweden.

"That doesn't explain how he knows that," Denmark protests.

"Iowa makes great Janssons Frestelse, Raggmunk, and Värmlandskorv." Sweden defends himself with a shrug.

"Wait, those were hers? I thought those were Delaware's!" Denmark exclaims, practically salivating at the thought of the heavenly potato casserole, potato pancakes, and potato sausage the Nordics had eaten at Christmas this last year.

"You can have your foodgasm later, the awesome me wants to check in on the awesome Florida." Prussia cuts in, reminding everyone that they have somewhere to get to. "Then we can eat the awesome potato food."

Iowa's House

Florida was asleep when Iowa returned with her dad and uncles. Texas has managed to wrap his sister's wounds, but the coastal state was still gaunt and pale.

"God, how many more times will I have to come back to this?" Alfred asks, heartbroken as he runs his fingers through his daughter's dark hair.

"Cali, Tex, Flor. There's been at least eight this year. How much longer am I going to have to see you guys like this?" Alfred whispered the last sentence, tears in his eyes.

"Ma, yer bleedin'" Texas points out the red seeping through America's white dress shirt.

"Yeah, I know" Alfred sighs, paying his injury no mind. Mexico sighs as he heads off in search of another first-aid kit.

 **New Sweden was located along the Delaware River, but I'm having Iowa have a special love for Swedish food. Totally not based off of my own Swedish heritage and the fact that I live in Iowa... *sweatdrop***

 **Yes, I did intend for Texas to call America "Ma". Some states call Alfred their "mom". This isn't throwing away Alfred's masculinity, but showing that Alfred has to be both the mom and the dad for the states. He's still a guy, but he has his "mom" moments.**


	3. Cooking

**Basically, Iowa is the anti-England when it comes to cooking. She can cook like a god, especially because the American Midwest is basically where all of the stereotypical American farms are, so she has plenty of fresh resources at her fingertips.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alfred, why hasn't your government done anything?" Matthew asks as Juan tends to their brother's injury.

"I don't know Mattie. I wish they would do something though. Take examples from other countries. Make it harder to get a damn gun. Maybe not sell them at fucking garage sales," Alfred hissed as the rubbing alcohol Juan is using stings his wound. "Most of the time the guns are obtained legally too - fuck Juan, don't press so hard."

"Sorry hermano," Mexico apologizes.

"Is that Iowa's Frestelse?" Texas asks suddenly. All of the conscious people in the room stop what they're doing and inhale deeply.

"It is!" Alfred exclaims. "Seems like we're having casserole and," he pauses, inhaling again. "Stroganoff with Swedish meatballs tonight."

"Hell yeah!" Texas exclaims, punching the air. Iowa's cuisine can't be rivaled. Personally, her steaks are Juan's favorite as you can't get them anywhere else, but many of the states have great barbecue.

A knock comes at the door as Mexico finishes wrapping Alfred up.

"I'll get it" Texas volunteers. He gets up and walks over to the front door, opening it to reveal Hungary, Prussia, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Russia, and Japan.

"PA! Your parents, boyfriend, the rest of your family are here!" Texas shouts, even though Alfred is on the couch in the living room, thirty feet away.

"I can tell, Tex" Alfred laughs as his son lets in his family. The news playing on the radio in the kitchen is suddenly turned up.

"Another shooting in Florida-"

"Shut up guys!" Iowa shouts from the kitchen.

"At least seven dead, including the gunman. The total numbered of injured are currently unknown, but it's estimated to be 10-13."

Then the channel is changed to the nearest rock station and the sound of Red Hot Chili Pepper's Scar Tissue replaces the staticky voice or the reporter.

The mood immediately dampens and America puts his head in his hands.

"Pappa! We're probably going to have some more visitors tonight or tomorrow!" Iowa calls from the kitchen.

"I figured!" Alfred calls back, sitting up with a grunt.

"I smell Frestelse~!" Denmark exclaims, running into the kitchen and lightening the mood.

"And Stroganoff!" Tino shouts after a moment, following Denmark. Sweden follows his brother and lover into Iowa's kitchen.

"Are you alright, Alfred-san?" Kiku asks, eyeing the bandages around his stomach.

"Yeah. I didn't even feel it" America directs the last statement to Russia, who looks at his lover concerned. Nevertheless, Ivan moves to Alfred and helps him sit up, frowning at the smaller man's wince.

"How is Florida?" Hungary asks, concerned.

"She's asleep" Matthew answers. "She's up in the room Iowa keeps for Alfred."

"I should probably wake her up, actually" Alfred realizes, noticing that it's 6:50 PM. He tries to stand but Russia pulls him back down with a small growl. Alfred frowns but kisses Ivan's jaw.

"Eww" Texas makes a face at his dad and Russia.

"I'll do it," Hungary says, amusement in her voice.

"Tell her Iowa's making Swedish. Even Michigan and Ohio stop fighting during football season over this stuff. We could settle wars with some good, Midwestern and American South cooking. Especially if Iowa helps to cook." Texas tells Hungary, who laughs.

"Sure thing," she says before going upstairs.

"Food's ready!" Iowa calls from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a wooden spoon hitting flesh.

"Ow!" Prussia shouts from the kitchen. "Why did you hit the awesome me?"

Alfred laughs, knowing that Prussia probably tries to pick off a meatball and eat it. Ivan helps his lover off of the couch, despite America's protests that he's fine, that Florida is in worse shape, and that it's only a small wound. Ivan is stubborn as ever though.

"I'm going to help Hungary get Florida down here," Texas tells his dad, who nods.

Alfred and Ivan move through the kitchen, into the dining room where everyone else is already seated and sure enough, there's Frestelse and Stroganoff with Swedish meatballs in the center of the table. Alfred makes sure that there's an extra space for Florida next to him, and area for Texas and Hungary next to where Florida would sit.

Speaking of Florida, the state herself, along with her brother and Hungary enter the room. She looks a little pale and gaunt, but other than that she seems fine.

"Feeling better, Flor?" Alfred asks as she sits down next to him.

"A bit yeah," the state assures as Texas and Hungary sit down and food gets passed around.

While eating, Denmark and Prussia make obscene noises over the cooking, only to be hit over the head by Norway and Hungary respectively.

"You really do make awesome food, Iowa" Prussia compliments, causing the flyover state to blush.

"Thanks, Uncle Gil" Iowa responds.

Idle chatter fills the silence until Matthew's phone rings. He sighs, motions for everyone to be quiet, and answers the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Mathieu, are you with Alfred?" France's voice is heard.

"Yes, and?" Matthew asks, smiling at his little joke.

"Improve jokes" Alfred whispers with a quiet laugh.

"Can we speak to him?" This time it's England. "We still want to know about that Iowa girl." Matthew looks at Alfred, making eye contact with his twin.

'Should we tell him about the states?' Mathew mouths, but Alfred shakes his head.

'Tell him that we're eating and to call tomorrow.'

Matthew nods and does as his twin suggests. "He's eating right now, he'll call you tomorrow as it's later here."

England and France said goodnight to Matthew and hung up.

"Okay," Alfred announces. "We've got 12 hours to come up with a plan."

 **I didn't intend for Rusame, it just kind of happened...**


	4. Visitors

**Some characters might be slightly OOC, but just chalk it up to people acting differently around certain people.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning at the ungodly hour of 4 AM, four states and a capital arrived at Iowa's farm home. D.C. had flown in as soon as he heard the news. Alaska has been staying with D.C. in Alfred's family Manor so she went with her older brother. Illinois was planning on visiting his sister today. California had heard on the news, and Hawaii was visiting her, so they both decided to visit Florida, who they knew was at Iowa's.

The three groups arrived at different times, with Illinois being the first. Yes, he knew it was 4:02 AM, but did he care? No. He walks inside and crashed on the couch Alfred had been treated on last night.

D.C and Alaska arrived next, not realizing that it would be 4:48 AM in Iowa. Following Illinois's example, Alaska fell asleep on the other couch and D.C. fell asleep in an armchair.

When California and Hawaii got to Iowa's house it was 4:57 and there was no one else in the living room to sleep. California ended up making a bed on the dining room table for Hawaii, then she climbed onto the back of the couch that Illinois was sleeping on and fell asleep there.

Just over three hours later, Iowa, America, and Russia were awake. Russia kept America in bed though, so only Iowa went downstairs. She laughed quietly as seeing her siblings asleep all over her living room but went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Not too long after, Matthew woke up and made his way down the stairs. He, like Iowa, was unfazed at the many bodies sleeping in the living room, though seeing Hawaii asleep on the table was a bit of a surprise.

"Help me make pancakes?" Iowa asks, her voice thick from her sleep. Matthew agreed, and then practically took over making the pancakes. Iowa allowed it because who wouldn't want to eat Canada's pancakes?

"I should probably wake Hawaii" Iowa mutters, walking into the dining room. She approached her younger sister and proceeded to tickle the island state, who woke up giggling.

"Good morning Hawaii" Iowa grins.

"'Morning 'wa," Hawaii says, sliding off of the table. She grabs the nest of blankets and pillows that California made for her and walked into the living room.

In the kitchen, Matthew was nearly done with making pancakes.

"I'll get everyone upstairs if you'll get everyone in the living room?" Iowa suggests, and her younger sister nods. Iowa grabs an air horn and a spray bottle from a cabinet and hands the spray bottle to Hawaii. Going upstairs, Iowa stands at the end of the hallway, holds the air horn above her head, and uses the noise maker.

Several thumps followed by an "Aw fuck!" from Prussia and a "Holy shit!" from Denmark make Iowa grin. Alfred and Ivan walk out of Alfred's bedroom.

"Morning, sweetheart" Alfred greets his state, kissing her on the forehead.

"Morning dad," Iowa says, hugging him. Russia sleepily pats her head. "Morning Russia." The couple goes downstairs. Several exclamations of shock come from the living room, and after a minute or two, a pair of footsteps come up to join Iowa on the landing.

"If no one comes out, she'll blow that horn again!" Illinois calls out into the hallway. "Probably in your ear 'cause she's a bitch!"

"Shut up," Iowa says, nudging her brother with her elbow. His teasing is all in good fun. Besides, he's the one who would go into the nation's room and blow the air horn into their ears.

"That is not an awesome way to wake up" a disheveled Prussia announces as he comes into the hallway. Denmark is the next to leave, followed by Sweden and Finland from their room, then Hungary from her room, then Norway and Iceland from theirs, and finally Japan from his.

"México!" California shouts from behind her Midwestern siblings. "Get up!"

"He sleeps like a log, Cali" Iowa reminds her sister. "You have to use the spray bottle. Florida should be in there with him."

"'Kay" the coastal state replies, and the three states go downstairs.

The states are awake and are on Iowa's island in the kitchen eating pancakes. California picks up the spray bottle from the counter and heads back upstairs to wake her uncle and her sister.

The countries are all doing different things. The Nordics are eating in the dining room. Canada is eating pancakes while leaning against the wall next to the staircase. Japan is talking to Hawaii. Russia and America are drinking coffee, the latter accepting hugs from his states when they go to put their plates in the sink. Hungary is sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of tea. Prussia is laying on the living room couch.

Iowa and Illinois go for some pancakes and a few minutes later, Florida, California, and Mexico join the others in the kitchen.

A little while later, everyone out Prussia is fully awake and has eaten. Denmark has just pushed Prussia off the couch, waking him up.

"Fuck!" The nation exclaims as he wakes up due to his face slamming into Iowa's carpeted living room floor.

"Language" America reprimands. "Hawaii and Alaska are here."

"Sorry" Prussia grumbles.

"Go get some coffee, Gilbert," Hungary says. The albino complies. "When he's done, the two of us are probably going to leave, Alfred," the only female country in the room tells her friend.

"That's okay, Eliza" Alfred nods, leaning against Russia as the two sit on one of Iowa's couches. Alaska is sitting by Russia on the armrest and Hawaii is sitting on the other side of Alfred, with Japan standing next to her, leaning on an armrest.

"We're gonna split too" Denmark announces. Finland ruffles America's hair. And Sweden pats his shoulder.

"Bye far, pappa" the nation mumbles to his adoptive parents.

"Bye guys," Florida says, much better than she was yesterday.

"See ya, Flor! Bye, everyone!" The Dane waves before he and the other Nordics leave, taking one of the rental cars back to the capital.

Matthew walks back in after taking a phone call. "England and France are on their way," the Canadian sighs.

"See ya!" Gilbert calls as he and Hungary leave.

"Bye guys!" Several people call out.

"They aren't giving us a choice, are they?" Alfred sighs.

"Just be glad that the thirteen aren't here," D.C. comments. "England would be dead before he could step into Iowa's house."

"Ugh, France" Iowa mutters, making a face.

"Are Hawaii and Alaska the only states who are on good terms with their other parents?" Japan asks.

"Yeah," America sighs. "I mean some of them are okay with Spain. And Delaware gets along great with Sweden. Other than that, most of them haven't really met their parents. Most don't wanna though."

"Ah" Japan nods. "Italia, Doitsu, and I have a meeting, so I will be going." Hawaii stands up and hugs her other father. Japan hugs his daughter back, now used to the contact that she initiates.

"Bye, daddy!" The young state chirps, waving at Japan as he leaves.

"Uncle Matt, where did England and France say they were meeting us?" Illinois asks.

"Oh maple," Matthew says. "I think they're going to D.C."

"Looks like we're going to D.C. kids," Alfred says, standing up. The others follow suit.

"Alfred" Russia speaks in a tone other and a whisper for the first time this morning. He picks up Alaska and holding the bow sleeping state. "It is family week, is it not?"

"Oh, shit" America swears. "England and France are going to be killed."

"Go! Go! Go!" California shouts, making everyone scramble to get out of the house.

"Get into the trucks! There's a private airfield down the west dirt road! Top speed, it takes ten minutes!" Iowa shouts as she gets into her pickup. Florida, Hawaii, and Alaska pile into the truck as well and California, and Illinois get into the truck bed. America, Russia, and Canada get into the other pickup, and Mexico and Texas get into the truck bed of that pickup and the two drivers are off.


	5. States

**Chapter 5**

France, Spain, and England arrive at the Manor America had listed as his address on a form from some time ago. There's a large garage that looks more like a row of storage units, and it's filled with cars. Both the manor and large garage are on the other side of the gate that the three are facing.

Spain wasn't supposed to come, but he did anyway, saying that he had colonized America as well. The other two agreed to let the Spaniard come along, and now they were on the other side of a gate, without an idea of how to get in.

"So how do we get in?" Francis asks.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Arthur demands.

On the other side of the gate, a figure comes jogging up to the trio.

"Hey," Alfred says, a large fake smile on his face. "Sorry about this" he gestures to the gate. There's a keypad on his side, covered by a patch of fake grass. Alfred lifts it up, types in the code, and replaces the patch as the gate starts to slide open.

"Security and all. The code wasn't working from inside," the American lies.

In actuality, he and everyone else coming from Iowa had just got there and had landed Iowa's jet in the airfield some ways behind the manor. Everyone else had him in through the back to warn all of the states, and Alfred went up to greet the incoming countries. Spain wasn't supposed to be there, but Alfred went with it.

"C'mon in," America welcomes as the three countries walk through the gate and follow him up the trail.

"You have quite a few people here, Alfred" Arthur points out, referring to the packed garage.

"I have a lot of people over," Alfred answers.

The rest of the walk is pretty silent. Once they get to the front porch, Alfred stops and takes a deep breath, facing his colonizers.

"There are going to be a lot of shocking things behind these doors. If it were up to me, you three would be back in your own countries by now, not on my front porch. I don't care what familial titles you may have given yourselves, you three are worth nothing to me compared to what lies behind these doors." The other countries looked to be getting angry, but America ignored them.

"If you upset anyone behind these doors, you're leaving. You probably won't like what's inside, and I wish that I could go forever without you knowing. Be lucky that Mattie is a kind soul and that several of us are done with this bullshit." The countries are now not only angry, but they're also confused.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?!" England demands.

"You'll see," Alfred responds, opening the doors. "The colonizers are here!" He shouts, walking inside.

Spain, France, and England are offended but walk inside after America anyway. To their surprise, there are over 50 people standing in rows, all ranging from 17 years old to toddlers in appearance. Some are holding younger children, and one is even holding an infant.

"Amérique, who are all of these people?" France asks in astonishment.

"If you will," America says to the states. The oldest 15 step forward, four of them holding four young children, none of them older than two.

"We are what were once the thirteen colonies," the first in the line speaks. "Virginia is actually Virginia and West Virginia, and I am the District of Colombia, also known as Washington D.C.." The states go down the line introducing themselves.

"Maine," "New Hampshire," "Vermont," "New Jersey," "New York," "Pennsylvania," "Massachusetts," "Connecticut," "Virginia," "West Virginia," "North Carolina," South Carolina," "Rhode Island," "Maryland," "Delaware."

England's face is paler than it was when he walked in the doors. These were the colonies who had fought so hard for their independence from him. Then a thought strikes him, how old were they when the war was fought? Did he not only fight against a young, physically teenage nation, but thirteen toddler colonies? The thought almost makes him unsettled.

"The little one I'm holding is the U.S. Virgin Islands. Pennsylvania is holding Guam, South Carolina is holding Northern Marianna Islands, and West Virginia is holding American Samoa." D.C. introduces.

"They aren't England's by the way," South Carolina speaks up.

A new group of teens takes their place and the original colonies move back into the group. These teens are a bit younger, ranging from fifteen to thirteen.

The one France, England, and Spain recognize as Iowa speaks for this group. "I'm Iowa, as you may know, and we're the Louisiana Purchase."

Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Minnesota, Kansas, Colorado, Montana, Wyoming, North and South Dakota, Nebraska, and Oklahoma all introduce themselves.

Another group steps forward. "We were all part of New Spain or Mexican territory." These states are all in a similar age range to those who are apart of the Louisiana Purchase.

"I'm Texas," the speaker speaks again.

California, Nevada, Colorado, Utah, New Mexico, Arizona, Texas, Oregon, Washington, and Florida all introduce themselves.

"We were all part of New Spain, and so was our little brother Puerto Rico," Texas picks up the territory clinging to his pant leg.

California speaks this time. "All of us except for Puerto Rico, Oregon, and Washington were also part of Mexican territory."

"And we're what's left" Illinois grins as his group steps up.

"I'm Kentucky, and we weren't part of any of you three's territories," Kentucky says.

"Alabama," "Georgia," "Idaho," "Illinois," "Indiana," "Michigan," "Mississippi," "Ohio," "Tennessee," and "Wisconsin" introduce themselves.

"Forgetting anyone, dipshit?" One of the states calls from the crowd.

 **A/N: Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I forgot to add Maryland. I fixed it now so we have a Maryland in our cast of characters.**


	6. Jerkland

**Continuing where chapter 5 left off.**

 **Again, there will be some OOC characterization, but that's because I believe that, given this isn't exactly a canon story, the characters won't act the exact same way they could in canon.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Forgetting anyone, dipshit?" One of the states calls from the crowd.

"Language, Jersey!" Another calls out.

"Shut up, 'Braska!" New Jersey shouts at his younger brother.

"Sorry, mama!" Alaska and Hawaii call together, running into the room. England, France, and Spain are shocked to see Russia following the two youngest states.

"I'm Alaska and my papa is Russia!"

"I'm Hawaii and my daddy is Japan!"

"Russia?!" France exclaims in surprise. "Not only do you have a kid that's part of that monster, but you actually let him around your kids?!"

"You're madder than I thought you were," England says with a shake of his head.

"You aren't worried about their safety at all?!" Spain exclaims.

"Don't call my papa a monster!" Alaska shouts, hands on her hips, glaring at the colonizers.

"It shouldn't be Russia makin' is worry about our safety, Colonizer" Texas speaks up, stepping forward. "Ma trusts him around us, and for good reason. He and Japan are the only ones who aren't just colonizers. Y'all came, colonized, and then barely gave America a second glance unless you needed to. Hell, ya still do that! Unlike the three of ya, Japan and Russia actually spend time gettin' t' know their kids! Y'all just left Ma on his own!"

New Jersey steps up to join his brother. "You two, England and France, call yourself Dad's parents, but you ain't. And you three sure as hell ain't parents to any of us states. You're two shitty, deadbeat assholes! It's a miracle that Uncle Matt isn't as messed up as Dad is because of you!"

"How dare you talk to us like that, you impudent brat!" England snaps. "Has America done such a poor job of parenting that not only does he allow Russia near his kids, but he hasn't taught any of you bloody heathens manners?"

In a flash, England is slammed up against the wall, the collar of his shirt tight in America's fist.

"Say what you want about me, my economy, or my government, but don't you dare insult my children. Don't you dare insult my family. I have put up with l harassment from you and other countries for decades and I am not giving you even the sliver of a chance to do the same to my kids."

America has a deadly edge to his voice and a murderous glint in his eyes. It's unlike anything England has ever seen in his former colony.

"Alfred," Russia lays a soft hand on his lover's shoulder. "Let him go, _vozlyublennaya_. It would not be good to kill him in front of the children."

The other European countries stare in shock as Russia reaches around America, removing England's shirt from America's grasp and leading the murderous country away from England.

"Right," America says. "That wouldn't be good parenting" he mumbles to himself, coming back down from his angry high.

"Leave" Mexico is now standing in front of England, his tone dangerous. "You've upset my brother and his children. Get out of his house now." Juan then turns to France and Spain. "If either of you behave as he did, Russia and I will let Alfred have his way with you."

"Just ignore that asshole, dad," Jersey tells Alfred.

Canada approaches France. "You may have been a good father to me, but you and England were shitty parents to Alfred. He and his kids call you guys colonizers because that's all you were to him in the end."

"I knew that already," Spain speaks up. "Do you think any of my territories will talk to me? Obviously, I'm never going to be like Japan and Russia... though I'm still confused about Russia. I just want to at least talk with them."

"I think they will," Matthew says after a moment. "Unlike with France and England, you're the one colonizer they're indifferent to. You colonized and that's about it. France and England tried to make Alfred their family and then abandoned him. And now they mock him. You didn't betray Alfred like they did. Hey Tex!" Matthew calls to the large state.

"Yeah Uncle Matt?" Texas asks, coming over.

"Antonio wants to talk to you and your siblings."

"Please," Spain cuts in. "I'm not asking to be a father, I just want to talk, maybe get to know you guys."

Texas looks over his former colonizer for a little, his hard eyes softening slightly.

"I'll ask them" Texas concedes.

"Matthieu" France says after Texas leaves. "Is something going on with Alfred and Russia?" Canada follows his father's gaze to see Alfred and Ivan together on one of the couches, Alfred holding Guam and Alaska sitting in Ivan's lap.

After hesitating a bit, Matthew nods. "Alfred bought Alaska from Ivan in 1867, after his Civil War. Ivan didn't know about the land having a personification, and found out during the Cold War. The nuclear tension wasn't the only tension to pop up during that time. Countries are independent of their governments and this shows it. They've been together since Alfred's Apollo 11 landed on the moon."

"Is he happy?" France asks. Texas comes by, telling Spain that his siblings are willing to talk, and leads Antonio away.

"Yeah. Alfred's really happy." Matthew answers as he watches Alfred and Ivan share a kiss, only to have several nearby states exclaim "eww!" and break into laughter. "Russia isn't the psychopath people make him out to be. At least, not anymore. During the earlier years of the Soviet Union, he went a little crazy, that and he was pretty messed up as a child."

"But he is good to Amérique?" Francis asks.

"He's never even made the states cry, much less Alfred. Even the babies love him. He just wears a mask of cruelty, especially during meetings. It's the mask that still scares Latvia, not the man underneath."

"And you know all of this how?"

"When he and Alfred first got together, I made him pour out his heart, intentions, history, everything to Juan and I. We weren't going to take any chances with Alfred, and Ivan knew that." Matthew answers.

"Good. I may not have been a good father or a good friend to Alfred, but I'll be damned if I let toxic love be the death of him." Francis says before looking over at Spain and his old territories. "Do you think any of my old territories would talk to me?"

"Hell no," Matthew laughs.

"It was worth a shot" the Frenchman shrugs.


	7. Cuba

**I forgot Kentucky two chapters ago *facepalm***

 **Chapter 7**

It was the next World Meeting, and everything was almost progressing as normal. Everything except for one thing - two countries were missing.

"Where the bloody hell are America and Russia?" England demands, ten minutes after the meeting was supposed to start. Most of the fighting in the room stops as the other countries begin to wonder the same thing.

Not long after that, two unfamiliar people stumble into the room, slamming the conference doors open.

"Sorry" one of them gasps, an audible southern twang in her voice. "We got lost." The other one is bent over their knees panting.

The sounds of several hands meeting flesh echo through the room. Canada, Mexico, and a few other select countries had all facepalmed.

"Washington, Kentucky, what are you two doing here?" Mexico finally asks.

"Da- America sent us in" the other and younger-looking state, Washington replies. "A couple fights broke out at home again. Ohio had given Michigan a black eye and a busted lip by the time we left."

"And Russia?" Canada asks, startling the countries around him with his assertive voice.

"Why would these... whatever's know where Russia is. Who are they anyway?" A nation asks from the group.

"He's" Kentucky opens her mouth to reply, but stops herself.

"Alright, come and sit you two" Canada says. Kentucky takes the seat between Canada and Mexico. Washington wheels Russia's seat in between Ukraine and Estonia over to his sister and their uncles.

"Who are they aru?" China speaks up, voicing most of the countries' confusion.

"I'm Kentucky."

"And I'm Washington."

"That doesn't answer the question well enough" Germany states. "What are you?" He rephrases.

"They're two of America's states" England sighs in annoyance.

"Why did he send two?"

"His states are personified?"

The room erupts into general chaos again as countries who weren't at the last meeting begin wondering aloud about America's states.

"Good question, why did he send both of you?" Mexico whispers to his niece and nephew.

"I'm the oldest who wasn't a territory of the Colonizers," Kentucky replies proudly. "So dad though that I would be less likely to start a fight."

"A bad idea" Washington mutters before saying his excuse. "I didn't want to get killed."

Germany manages to get the meeting back under control again. The meeting goes regularly until it's supposed to be America's turn.

"Next is America's turn. Do-" Germany is cut off by Kentucky.

"We're not amateurs," the state scoffs, walking up to the podium. She presents the topic Alfred had prepared for the last meeting, the one on the violence in his country.

"Straying from America's notes, we need some good ways t' make it harder to get firearms. We aren't gonna stop all of the underground trade, we know that." Kentucky says. "But we could use some ideas for stricter laws and how t' get our government t' pass 'em."

"Why is it so hard?"

"Can't America do it on his own?" A country scoffs from the crowd. "He goes on and on about being the hero, but he can't do something to protect his own people?"

Kentucky glares into the crowd. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better shut yer trap before I find you myself. They're my people too."

"The reason why it's so hard to pass anything" Washington pipes up from his seat. "Is our second amendment."

"Right," Kentucky nods. "Our citizens have the right to bear arms. Now that there's talk about making it harder to obtain said arms, we've got citizens in uproar. The government isn't going to pass a law that sparks riots within the masses." She closes the presentation and sits down, still irked about the arrogant statement made by the still unknown country.

"Finally" England says with a sigh. "An actual presentation from the country of America. Normally the buffoon's presentations are just huge wastes of time."

Immediately, the two states are out of their seats, eyes on on the other country. Kentucky has a fistful of England's uniform faster than anyone can blink.

"I would watch what you say about my Pa, Colonizer." She growls, spitting the word. "He might put up with the bullshit y'all give him, but I sure as hell won't."

"'Tucky, please" Washington tries to placate his sister to no avail.

"What's the use in getting mad if it's the truth?" Cuba calls out, taunting the states. "The American does nothing but waste times with his stupid ideas about heroes and being backup. He's just an incompetent idiot, it's a wonder why he hasn't crashed and burned yet, you states along with him."

Kentucky releases England, steps onto the table, crosses it, then jumps down next to Cuba, glaring at the nation.

"Kentucky, no!" Washington cries just before the state lands a hard punch on Cuba's face, a satisfying 'crack!' coming from his face.

"Kentucky! Enough!" Mexico orders the state.

"Yes Tio," the state sighs. Kentucky steps back into the table, crossing it again before jumping back down near Washington.

"I know it's upsetting but you need to keep calm" Washington pleads with his sister. "It's not like they actually know, either."

"Their ignorance doesn't make me any less angry" Kentucky grumbles.

The two seats take their seats and Germany gets the meeting back underway. There's tension in the air though, and no one makes eye contact or even looks at the two states, other than their family.

"I still don't get why he does it. He could just turn in a report and not have to present, other nations do it!" Kentucky complains to her family after the meeting finishes.

"No one actually reads over the agendas here," Canada says with a sigh. "The countries are required to present."

"He already turns them in as reports," Norway says. "Your presentation was almost exactly the same as the report he turned in for the meeting last month, only it had more detail."

Canada, Mexico, Prussia, and Hungary look at Norway with barely concealed shock.

"You actually read the agendas? So not awesome," Prussia comments with a head shake.

"I get bored" the Nordic country defends himself.

"You get bored of the fighting so you read the agenda?" Mexico asks with incredulous laughter at the end of his question. Norway merely shrugs.

"We need to start turning Alfred's image around for him" Finland decides. "I don't want him and now the states to been seen just as air-headed idiots."

"I'll talk to West about including reports," Prussia concedes. "You guys are too awesome to not be taken seriously, you little midgets." He ruffles the state's hair fondly, causing them to try and bat his hands away.

"I don't think Kentucky will have that problem," Hungary laughs.

"Did y'all see Cuba high-tail it outta there?" Kentucky laughs.

"None of the nations even looked directly at you after that" Washington grins.

"I've never seen them so afraid of a sixteen-year-old girl before!" Denmark exclaims, amused.

"I'm telling your dads about that," Mexico warns the female state.

"I figured, tio Juan."

"Dads?" Sweden asks with a raised eyebrow.

"A lot of the states have started calling Ivan variations of 'dad'. It makes him really blushy." Washington answers with a smile.

"Ma likes it though" Kentucky adds. "He smiles real bright when one of us do it."

"Let's get you two home," Canada says, checking the time.

 **I'm planning on posting updates throughout the week as I'm constantly writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and fav'd! It really means a lot to me, especially because this story has only been up for about a week.**


	8. Morning

**If you guys think I'm making characters too out of character, please tell me and I'll try to adjust.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Dad!" Kentucky calls into the house.

"Kitchen!" America calls back. Kentucky, Washington, and Mexico walk into the kitchen. Ivan and Alfred are sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking.

"I broke Cuba's nose during the meeting," Kentucky says as she gets a cup down from the cupboard.

"Good" Ivan compliments. "Idiot needs to learn to sit down and shut up."

"Why?" Alfred sighs.

"He was talking shit," Kentucky replies after filling her cup.

"Language," Washington mutters.

"You're a big state now" Kentucky teases her little brother. "You've heard worse."

"I'm like, twelve though" Washington fires back. Unlike Nebraska who censors her siblings because of the younger sibling around them, Washington just doesn't like swearing.

"Don't be surprised if Tino and Berwald drop by," Juan warns Alfred. "Finland thinks that it's time for you to turn your image around at world meetings."

Alfred slumped against the island upon hearing this. "That takes a lot of work, Juan," the superpower complains. Russia chuckles deeply at his long-time lover, patting him on the back in mock sympathy.

"I am sure that it will not be too hard. Especially if the states picked up some responsibilities, da?" Ivan eyes Washington and Kentucky knowingly.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure that some of the older states will help take care of things around here," Washington suggests with a smile. Being a younger state, he was more than willing to throw some of his older siblings under the bus.

"Sí, you need to get some sleep, hermano. You've been too caught up in dealing with the States and meetings. When was the last time you had a full eight hours of sleep that wasn't because of time zone changes?"

America ponders Mexico's question a bit before sighing. "I don't know. Two months maybe? Two and a half? Somewhere around there."

"Nyet, that is not good for you, love" Russia frowns with concern. The two states and Mexico also look upset by this answer.

"It is 10:26," Russia observes from the clock over the sink. "Let us get you to sleep my sunflower." With that, Ivan picks up Alfred bridal style and carries him to their bedroom, chuckling at Alfred's squeak of surprise.

"You should go to bed too, chiquitos" Mexico addresses Kentucky and Washington.

The two states nod and hug their uncle. "Goodnight Uncle Juan," they say in unison.

"Buenas Noches," Juan replies, hugging his niece and nephew. He watches them make their way upstairs before he makes his way to the spare room Alfred keeps for him when he spends the night.

The next morning

Alfred's house, as usual, is chaotic this morning. Kind of in the same way Alfred's meetings are chaotic. Except with fire. Some states tend to take on physical and behavioral traits from their colonizers. Virginia, for example.

The girl can't fucking cook.

Which is why the stove is currently on fire.

Somehow.

"We don't even have one of those stoves with exposed flames anymore how the fuck did you manage to set the thing on fire!?" That would be Vermont, brandishing a fire extinguisher and spraying everything and everyone in his attempt to put out the fire.

"Dear Rocky Mountains, it's out, Vermont!" Colorado yells, taking the fire extinguisher from his older brother.

"Who the fuck put Rico on top of the fridge?!" New Hampshire exclaims, spotting her little brother. Said toddler is sitting on top of the fridge, giggling and kicking his legs. The once-colony was too short to reach her little brother, so she could only stare, hoping that Puerto Rico didn't fall off the fridge.

"I was holding him, then the stove caught fire and I panicked!" North Carolina defends herself. "The fridge is the safest distance away from the stove!"

"I swear to god, this house is a fucking nightmare" Michigan mumbles, walking into the kitchen and making a sleepy beeline towards the coffee machine.

"Get some fucking coffee and someone needs to get Gin away from the stove" New York follows Michigan into the room. The state spots Puerto Rico on the fridge. "Jesus Christ, guys" he mumbles, going and picking his toddler-aged brother up, taking him off of the fridge. "Every damn morning. Where the hell is Guam?"

Just as he says this, Minnesota walks into the room holding Puerto Rico's male twin. "Right here" she mutters, making her way to the coffee machine with Guam on her hip.

Slowly, states follow New York's orders. Virginia is banned from the kitchen again, Vermont, New Hampshire, North Carolina, and Colorado all get some coffee. Other states begin entering the enormous kitchen and the adjacent dining hall. Somehow cereal, fruit, toast, bowls, plates, and silverware all end up on the table for everyone. Soon, everyone but Russia, America, Mexico, Northern Marianna Islands, and U.S. Virgin Islands (often called Via by her siblings) were awake and in with the kitchen, dining room, or living room.

: Is the screaming finally done?: Mexico asks tiredly, foregoing the use of English this morning.

"Sí" one of the states replies.

: Why are there are no churros?: Arizona's voice is heard asking down the table. If there's anything left over from her time as a Spanish territory, it's Arizona's love of churros.

"Because you ate the last five yesterday!" Nevada calls down the table to his sister, morning irritation in his voice. Mexico smiles at the states, grabbing some food from the table.

"Is someone going to wake dad and Ivan up?" One of the Midwestern states asks, their region obvious by lack of a prominent accent. Silence answers the question.

"Why don't Alaska and Hawaii wake them up?" A southern state suggests.

Mexico, sitting across the table from the two mentioned states asks them. "Do you two want to go wake your papás up?"

"Da", "ʻae" the two states reply affirmatively. The girls get up and run upstairs to their parent's bedroom.

"Papa!" "Papa!" The two states call, running into their parents' room.

Alaska jumps onto the bed, landing near Russia. She climbs over to him and starts to shake his shoulder. "Wake up papa!"

Hawaii is much calmer, climbing onto the bed and poking America's cheek while asking her dad to wake up.

Russia, having the more rude awakening, wakes up first. He sees Alaska and smiles.

: Good morning, little sunflower: he greets, moving his arm from around Alfred. The country sits up so that he can hold Alaska.

The poking from Hawaii and the loss of heat from Ivan moving finally wakes Alfred up.

"Mmm," he groans. "Good morning Hawaii." America sits up as well, ruffling Hawaii's hair as he gets out of bed.

Russia gets out of bed as well, moving Alaska from his lap to the bed. The young state hops down from the bed as her father walks around the bed to wrap his arms around her other father.

Hawaii and Alaska run downstairs together, telling the states and Mexico that America and Russia will be downstairs soon.

Up in the bedroom, Ivan and Alfred share a kiss before Alfred makes his way to Northern Marianna Islands' crib, where she was still sleeping.

"I'm surprised that she only woke up once last night." Alfred remarks as he picks the sleeping babe up from her crib.

"Da, normally she is very fussy." Ivan agrees, staring fondly at his lover and his lover's child.

"We should make sure to check that all the territories are downstairs," Alfred says as the two walk out to the hallway. The territories have two rooms, one is for the twins Puerto Rico and Guam, and one is for American Samoa and the U.S. Virgin Islands.

Ivan opens the door to Samoa and Virgin Islands' room to find U.S. Virgin Islands still sleeping. Samoa must have gone downstairs. Ivan crosses the room to pick up the young territory, waking her up in the process. Right away, Ivan is bouncing U.S. Virgin Islands, trying to keep her from crying out.

"Shh, little one" he coos at the baby as he rejoins Alfred in the hallway. Together, the four make their way downstairs to join their family at breakfast.

 **Not much, sorry. It's just a filler and a look into morning life at America's house.**


	9. Notepad

**Chapter 9**

 **At a Eurasia meeting**

It had been three days since Kentucky broke Cuba's nose at the last world meeting. Germany had called a meeting of the countries of Europe and Asia to discuss the secrets the North American continent had been hiding. For once the assembled countries were quiet and everyone was present.

"For those of you who are unaware, three days ago during a world meeting we had a bit of a surprise." The German nation opened the meeting. "Two of America's states had attended the meeting in his stead. This was a surprise to most as America didn't share this secret with his fellow countries. I have reason to believe that the 'Iowa' from the previous month's meeting is also one of these states."

"How does this concern us?" Russia asks calmly. He knows that Alfred prefers to keep the states as secret as possible.

"It appears that several countries know about the states" Germany answers, eyes sweeping the room. Many of the countries who know the states try to avoid the German's gaze.

"And who would they be, aru?" China asks.

Germany looks down at his notebook as he begins to list off countries. "Mexico, Canada, Prussia, Finland, Denmark, Hungary, and Japan." Germany sounds disappointed as he reads off the name of his old ally.

"Seeing that Finland and Denmark know, I can infer that Sweden, Iceland, and Norway all know these states as well. Am I wrong?" Germany looks at the assembled Nordic countries with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Finland answers. "All of the Nordics know."

Germany simply nods, writing something down in his notebook before looking up again. "Would anyone else like to come clean about their knowledge of America's states?"

France, England, Spain, Romano, Belarus, Netherlands, Lithuania, and Russia all raise their hands, most of them in a resigned manner. Germany sighs before writing the names down.

"Fratello!" Veneziano cries with surprise. "You knew? And didn't tell me?!"

"You never asked," Lovino replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Would anyone care to explain how they know about the states?" Germany sounds tired as he asks the question.

"We Nordics know because Fin and Sve are America's parents," Denmark states bluntly. Several countries turn to look at the group of Northern Europeans in shock.

"What?!" France and England demand in sync.

"Don't you remember?" Finland asks in an almost sickly sweet tone. "I was the one who led you to my little America, and then the two of you began to fight over Sweden and I's son and eventually take him and his brother for yourselves." He has a smile on his face, but Finland's eyes are cold and hard.

There's a tense atmosphere in the room as France and England begin to feel nervous. The room seems to drop ten degrees as Finland's smile drops and he glares at the colonizers.

Germany clears his throat. "Prussia?"

"Easy," the albino ex-nation says with a wave of his hand. "I trained the awesome America and his awesome states when they were still colonies."

"Ve~ Speaking of colonies, that must be how England, France, and Spain know of the states!" Italy inferences, speaking up from next to Germany.

"Non" France disagrees. "We only met the states after the last World Meeting."

"We kind of went to his house to interrogate him about Iowa and then ended up getting introduced to his ... family." Spain continues, eyeing Russia and remembering the agreement between him, France, and England made to keep quiet about America's personal life.

Germany had written down several notes, and was now looking at his list. "Ja, okay. These make sense. But how do Hungary, Romano, Netherlands, Belarus, Lithuania, Russia, and Japan all know?"

"Well I know because I helped America with the female states back after he gained independence," Hungary explains, smiling fondly as she remembers helping America's colonies through their early teen years. South Carolina was an utter pain in the ass.

"My old settlement from the 1600s" is all Netherlands said for an answer.

Germany nods, continuing to take notes.

"Well I was a part of America's house at one point, wasn't I?" Belarus says as if it were obvious.

"That is how I know as well. I lived in Mr. America's house for some time too" Lithuania chimes in.

"Sí, I found out while living with the hamburger bastard as well." This was Romano's input, though 'hamburger bastard' was said with less venom than usual.

"Japan? Russia?" Germany asks the two remaining nations.

"Well," Japan shifts uncomfortably, trying to avoid Russia's gaze. "America-san's state of Hawaii is personified. She also is... related to me." The Asian nation finishes vaguely.

"He means that the awesome Hawaii is his daughter," Prussia interjects before Germany can ask Japan for clarification.

"Daughter?" Germany asks in surprise.

"So are all of the states children of Mr. America and another country?" Liechtenstein asks.

Every country who has met the states properly shake their head 'no'.

"Only Hawaii and Alaska consider other countries their parents," Hungary answers the other female nation's question. "If anyone who was at the meeting a few days ago remembers, Kentucky called England a 'colonizer'. England, Spain, and France are all called that by the states."

"Some of the bastards who could claim parental rights actually have good relationships with their states, but the main three..." Romano trails off with a whistle.

"And who is Alaska's other parent?" Germany asks, trying to ignore how unsettling Romano's comment is.

"That would be me," Russia announces with pride. "Alaska is my daughter." He holds off on announcing that Alfred is his lover as well.

"Okay, brüder, you got your information," Prussia says. "What are you going to do now?"

"Now we confront America" Germany answers. Protests arise from some nations, and Germany has to pound on the table to get the room silenced again.

"Any country that does not have any interest in America's states may leave." Germany decides after the room is silenced.

All of the Asian countries except for China and Japan leave. Germany, Veneziano, Liechtenstein, Switzerland (though he only stayed because Liechtenstein did), Latvia, and Poland are the only European countries who stayed, other than the countries that already knew about the states. Apparently, most of Europe could care less about meeting America's states. Or maybe they just decided to google the states and not actually fly to America. That's probably it.

"So what, potato bastard? Are you going to call the hamburger bastard here to interrogate him about his states?" Romano asks. He might act like an asshole, but he had grown fond of a few of the states during his time at America's.

"No" Germany answers. "We need to get a firsthand feel of these states. We are going to America's house."

"Good luck," Norway says before standing up, Iceland along with him. "We're going back home." The two Nordic countries leave.

Hungary stands up as well. "I'll be going as well."

Lithuania wanted to leave as well, but Latvia and Poland convinced him to stay.

Meanwhile, Finland had just gotten off the phone with Alfred, having called the American when Germany revealed his plan to travel to America to meet the states.

"America suggests taking Russia's jet to Washington D.C. The flight will be a few hours long, seeing as we're in Berlin." Finland speaks up, addressing the group. "If we leave within the hour, we should get there around..."

Finland trails off, checking the time on his phone. "It's 1:07 here in Berlin... D.C. is six hours behind... The flight is almost 11 hours..."

"We'd get there around 6 P.M. for the time zone." Sweden supplies for his 'wife', surprising quite a few countries. Most of them haven't heard Sweden say this much all at once before.

"Right, thanks" Finland smiles at Sweden.

"It is Family Week" Russia announces. "They should be done eating when we get there." Most countries are surprised that he knows this. Russia ignored them in favor of standing and making his way to the doors.

"Well? We are going to America, da?" At this, the still-seated countries scramble to stand and follow Russia out the door to 'his' plane. It's actually one of Alfred's, but the other countries don't need to know that.


	10. Arrival

****From my own personal experience, sleeping on an airplane flight can help with jet lag.**

 **Chapter 10**

Sweden's math was right. The plane that Belarus and Lithuania piloted landed in the airfield in the clearing behind America's house around 6:00 P.M., Washington D.C. time. Normally Russia would have piloted with his sister, but he didn't want to be too jet-lagged from the flight, so he slept through most of the flight.**

"Japan? Where are we?" Italy asks his friend.

"We are at America-san's airfield" Japan replies. Russia and Finland lead the group from the airfield and towards a trail near the woods at the edge of the large clearing.

"Does America not know that it's proper manners to greet his guests?" England asks incredulously. He mutters something to himself about America's lack of manners as he surveys the empty field.

"Be careful, Англия," Russia warns. "Last time you were kicked out because of your insults. I will let them have your way with you this time." The country says cheerfully as he begins walking on the trail.

"Where are you taking us?" Switzerland demands as he and the rest of the group follow Russia. He wants to be sure that his little sister is not being led into a trap.

"America's house is a fifteen to twenty-minute walk from here, through the woods," Denmark says by way of explanation, answering for Russia.

Thankfully, no one complained during the walk, and Russia managed to lead the entire group of himself, Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Prussia, Germany, Veneziano, Romano, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, France, England, Spain, China, and Japan to America's back door without having to threaten anyone.

"Mr. Russia, why are we going in through the back door?" Latvia asks timidly.

"Because it is easier than going in through the front" Russia replies, knocking on the door.

It doesn't take long for the door to be opened by none other than...

A female England.

Those who haven't met Virginia before stare at her with unconcealed shock. The lady's eyes scan the crowd of assembled countries, landing on England, France, and Spain. She gives the three an icy glare before focusing back on Russia.

"Welcome back home, Ivan!" She grins, becoming happy and she holds the door open for the country. "Mum!" She shouts into the house. "Ivan, Kiku, your family and the others are here!"

"Mum?" Many of the countries ask in unified confusion.

Their question is ignored as Alfred shouts back in reply. "In the living room!"

"Take off your shoes," Virginia tells the assembled countries before she walks off down the hallway.

The countries look around to see that they're in a mud room with a bookcase-sized shoe cubby to the right of them and a closet full of coats to the left of them. Russia toes off his shoes, putting them in an empty cubby at the bottom. Japan, Prussia, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark have all done the same. Each of them is putting their shoes in a specific cubby with their name on a label for them.

"Like, where do we put our shoes?" Poland asks, only to have Russia motion to Belarus, Netherlands, Romano, and Lithuania who have lined their shoes against the wall on a bare patch of floor.

The other countries follow the four's example and Russia leads the way down the hall and into the living room. He walks straight inside, but Finland stops, letting nearly everyone go in before him. Once they do, Finland turns to face the three who haven't entered yet.

"Tread lightly" he warns England, France, and Spain. "Many in there don't like you and if you upset anyone in there, I will show you why Russia was almost too scared to ask my permission for him to date my son."

With that, Finland turns on his heel and walks into the living room to greet Alfred and the assembled states. The three Colonizers look at each other apprehensively before France pushes the door open and leads the other two into the living room.

 **(A/N: I was so tempted to just leave it here, but there aren't enough words!)**

Inside, the countries who hadn't met the states before seem overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in the room. Almost all of the states were either in there or in the adjoining kitchen. All of the others were elsewhere in the house.

A group of five states is playing Super Smash Bros, with a slightly larger group watching them play. Alfred was surrounded by states on large, u-shaped couch, all of them previously focused on the T.V. Alfred, a state that looks like Alfred, Sweden, and England rolled into one, and a 'state' that looks like a slightly younger version of Alfred were all holding infants, cooing at them from time to time. Two toddler-aged boys and two slightly older girls were all playing with toys on the floor in the middle of the area created by the 'U' of the couch. Noises of running water, dishes, chatter, and laughter were coming from the kitchen.

The minute Russia, Sweden, and Denmark are spotted, Alfred pauses the T.V. The three countries move into the room and are immediately attacked by many of the people who were sitting on the couch. Not violently, but with hugs.

Russia was hugged by a small, female combination of him and Alfred, who had happily shouted "Papa!" upon seeing him.

Sweden was hugged by the state that looked like a combination of him, America, and England. Later, we would find out that he's Delaware. Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Maryland also went to hug/welcome the Swede.

Denmark and Prussia were hugged by no less than four states each, the two of them being two of the states' favorite uncles because of their fun-loving natures.

As Japan, Romano, Netherlands, Lithuania, and Belarus follow Sweden, Denmark, and Russia, they too are crowded by states.

A small, female, Japan look-alike hugs Japan with an exclamation of "daddy!", and he smiles slightly before kneeling down and hugging her back.

Romano, Belarus, and Lithuania are crowded by no less but maybe more than seven states.

The Netherlands is crowded by three states who would later be identified as New York, Connecticut, and Pennsylvania. New Jersey and Delaware join this group after welcoming Sweden.

Not many seem to notice Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Veneziano, Latvia, Poland, and China until America calls to the states on the other couch, all of them entranced by the video game.

"Midwest!" Alfred addresses the group. "We have some guests." The states playing pause their game, and a couple sitting on the couch jump over the back, careful of the toddlers still on the floor.

Speaking of the toddlers, they've been joined by two of the three infants, the state most recognize as Washington holding one of the two infants while sitting on the floor. Alfred is still holding the baby as he was earlier.

The group known as 'Midwest' comes over to meet the countries, as do Several states from the kitchen. Finland enters the room and is swarmed by states, followed by exclamations of "grandpa!" in numerous languages. The happy nature of the room changes once England, Spain, and France enter the room.

Two states - Illinois and North Dakota - move protectively in front of Washington, Guam, Puerto Rico, American Samoa, and U.S. Virgin Islands, who is being held by Washington. The states crowding Finland retreat, moving towards the middle of the room.

A group of fifteen move to the front of the room, towards the three Colonizers. Other countries and states, sensing the tense atmosphere, move aside, allowing what were once the original thirteen colonies to approach the group of three.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here." Delaware, the Sweden-England-America mashup snarled, stopping in front of England and glaring. "Especially you, Arthur Kirkland."


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 11**

As Delaware stared down England, many countries looked to America in confusion. To the surprise of those who didn't know, America was standing next to Russia, and Russia was now holding the Northern Mariana Islands, the baby America had been holding. Russia was smiling at the cooing baby, and it wasn't the creepy smile the other countries were used to seeing.

"And who might you be?" England asks the state, drawing the countries' attention back to the standoff.

"Delaware, the oldest state of the United States of America. And I have quite the large bone to pick with you, England."

"I thought that America was over the Revolutionary War. It's not good to hold on to your past, lad." England looks over to America, addressing him instead of Delaware.

America, however, wasn't paying attention. He was showing Latvia how to properly hold a baby. Much more important.

"This isn't just about the war, Britain" female England known as Virginia speaks up. "This is about everything you've ever done to dad, and everything you've ever done to us."

"You shot Massachusetts during the Boston Massacre." The America look-alike speaks up. There was something off about him though. His left eye was milky white and covered in scar tissue.

"You blinded D.C. during the War of 1812. Because if you, he can't see out of his left eye anymore." A female state in a Boston Red Sox jersey says, wrapping an arm around D.C.'s shoulder.

"You've verbally attacked our sole parent, and still have the gall to call him your son" New York sneers, the state he represents visible by the "I 3 New York" button on the front of his jacket.

"You took our ma away from his parents. You fought over him right in front of Finland and then took him for your own. Ma almost forgot about him, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway. Almost forgot about his family!" This was Georgia, though the only indication of her state was the peach on her shirt.

"You killed Native America's people!" This was North Carolina, her fists clenched tightly. "You killed dad's natives and planted in the minds of future generations that it was okay to kill them because they're 'savages'." She spits the word like acid on her tongue. The room goes silent, and many countries are staring at England.

"There are many things that we could blame the three of you for" Delaware speaks again, stopping the onslaught. "We could blame you for the introduction of slavery into our lands. For the loss of dad's native people. For what dad had to go through."

"Point is, we could blame you for a lot of things, but we don't. We just hate you, a lot." New Jersey speaks his mind. "For abandoning mom, for hurtin' him. For not caring enough to notice us. Hell, some of us hate you because we could have had a good relationship with you like Hawaii and Alaska do, but we were stuck with assholes for other parents. Thanks for that, Iggy." And Jersey spits at England's feet, turns, and stalks away.

The slam of a door is heard and America sighs. He doesn't make eye contact with his Colonizers though, not even looking at them. Instead, he's looking in the direction New Jersey went in, mixed emotions on his face.

"Be lucky Jersey is the worst you're getting for a while." The three colonizers are addressed by Pennsylvania.

"Watch your step, Colonizers" Maine warns. "We forgave you all too easily last time, and we won't do it again."

Most of the ex-colonies leave the room in favor of the kitchen, but three stay behind. Delaware, D.C., and Virginia go over to Alfred, talking to him.

"France" West Virginia gets the romantic country's attention. "Stay away from your ex-territories. Especially Oklahoma. If you go near her, you'll get no less than three guns pointed right at you."

Oklahoma is the youngest of the Louisiana Purchase group. She has a tendency to be naive and trusts a little too easily. It would be all too simple for her to start thinking of France as a father if the idea was put into her head.

"I'm sorry, dad" D.C. comforts Alfred, knowing that the states brought up sensitive subjects, including the attack on himself during the was of 1812.

"It's fine," Alfred brushes the pain off, focusing on the countries around him. He kisses D.C.'s forehead before turning to the assembled countries.

Behind him, Russia ruffles the capital's hair, surprising many who noticed. Ivan is very fond of Alfred's children, and the first time one of them called him 'dad', he couldn't stop smiling, even if it was by accident.

"Sorry about that everyone. Those were the original thirteen colonies. They don't like England much... or at all. They're great people, but some of them hold grudges." He puts on his Hollywood smile. "We have most of the rest of the states here. Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, Arizona, New Mexico, Oregon, Nevada, and California aren't here yet, but everyone else is."

"We don't bite" Delaware promises with a similar smile. "As long as you aren't England, France, or Spain, we'd love to talk to you. Just come up to one of us and strike up a conversation. It's like a meet-and-greet. Although, if you're England, France, or Spain, you should probably wait for someone to come to you."

After this, the remaining states from the Midwest, Southeast, and Northeast began approaching countries, and some more outgoing countries like Veneziano and Poland start approaching states.

 **This is shorter, but I had to split this chapter and the next one into two chapters.**


	12. Reiterated

**Sorry that the last chapter was a little short, I just wanted to make room for this one.**

 **Chapter 12**

While Delaware was staring down England, Latvia had approached America. The young Baltic nation thought the infant America and Russia had been holding was adorable.

"M-mr. America?" Latvia gains the superpower's attention. "Wh-who's the baby?" Inwardly, Latvia cursed the awkward question. America smiles kindly and takes the babe from Russia's arms into his own again.

"This is Northern Marianna Islands, my youngest. Would you like to hold her?" América has a knowing look in his eyes as Latvia nods nervously.

"Do you know how to hold a baby, little Latvia?" Russia asks before America hands the baby to the Baltic nation. His tone is different than Latvia is used to though, it's softer.

"N-no" Latvia answers with a little tremble.

"That's okay" America reassures him. Alfred shows Latvia how to position his arms while ignoring England's question.

"Lift your arm under her head a bit, her head needs to be supported" America corrects, lifting Latvia's elbow a bit. The normally trembling nation is still as he corrects his hold.

"Very good" to Latvia's surprise, the praise comes from Russia, not America.

Latvia beams, first at Russia and America who are standing side-by-side next to him, then at Northern Marianna Islands in his arms. The baby giggles at Latvia, waving a little fist in the air. America smiles back but freezes when he hears the conversation going on between his original states and England.

"You took our ma away from his parents. You fought over him right in front of Finland and then took him for your own. Ma almost forgot about him, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway. Almost forgot about his family!"

The smile on America's face fades, a pained look replacing it. Upon hearing this, Veneziano, Poland, Liechtenstein, and China all turn to look at America. Romano, Germany, Switzerland, Belarus, Netherlands, and Lithuania are still staring at the conflict before them.

Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Prussia, knowing about this before, are also watching Alfred. They know how guilty Alfred feels about forgetting his and Matthew's time as Scandinavian settlements. After a century as an English colony, Alfred had slowly begun forgetting his Nordic family. He didn't have contact with them again until after the War of 1812, and even then, it took him some time to remember his first family.

Finland, knowing that swearing could get involved (and not wanting to remember the painful years of grieving for the children he thought had died), walked over to Latvia.

"She looks tired, why don't you give her to me, I'll go put her down for a nap." Latvia allows Finland to take Northern Marianna Islands from his arms.

Finland gets Washington and Sweden's attention. "Let's take these little ones upstairs" he suggests. Finland hands Northern Marianna to Sweden and picks up American Samoa. Washington picks up U.S. Virgin Islands. Hawaii, Alaska, Guam, and Puerto Rico stand up as well. Sweden and Finland lead the group of kids out of the main room and down the hall towards a playroom.

Back with America, Russia puts a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder, knowing that Alfred may be in need of comfort.

"You killed Native America's people! You killed dad's natives and planted in the minds of future generations that it was okay to kill them because they're 'savages'." The word is spat with so much venom that America flinches, though the flinch could also be attributed to painful memories.

"It's my fault too" he whispers quietly. "I should have done something to stop it. Anything to stop it."

Russia moves his hand from America's shoulder. Instead, he pulls America's head to rest on his shoulder. "You didn't sit by and do nothing. Sometimes we can't control our bosses or our people."

Latvia, Poland, Liechtenstein, China, and Veneziano look surprised at the open display of affection Ivan gives Alfred.

"We could blame you for the introduction of slavery into our lands. For the loss of dad's native people. For what dad had to go through." Alfred tunes back in for the second part of Delaware's spiel.

"Point is, we could blame you for a lot of things, but we don't. We just hate you, a lot." Alfred lifts his head from Ivan's shoulder as he watches New Jersey.

"For abandoning mom, for hurtin' him. For not caring enough to notice us. Hell, some of us hate you because we could have had a good relationship with you, like Hawaii and Alaska do, but we were stuck with assholes for other parents." Alfred's not too sure that he should be touched by this, but he is. At the same time, he wants to keep all fighting to a minimum.

"Thanks for that, Iggy" he watches as New Jersey spits at England and stomps off. Alfred sighs as he hears a door slam, knowing that he'll have to talk with New Jersey later.

He lets his states go about threatening the countries as D.C. comes over to apologize to him.

"It's fine," Alfred says, locking the old memories and emotions up again. He kisses his son's forehead before addressing the visiting countries.

Behind him, Russia ruffles D.C.'s hair. "Hi Papa," the capital mutters, bringing a grin to Russia's face.

"Hello child" Russia greets fondly.

Alfred apologizes for the ex-colonies and tells his guests that the western states will be arriving tomorrow.

States and countries start to mingle, but it's mostly countries and states who have met before. After a little bit, Veneziano and Poland decide to talk with some states as well.

 **Sorry that this chapter seems repetitive, but I wanted to show the confrontation from a slightly different perspective. Also: writer's block.**


	13. Alcohol

_**Happy Canada day to my Northern Neighbors (and to the country my lunch table has deemed to be the best!) And a happy birthday to Matthew Williams, our favorite semi-visible country!**_

 **Note: The states who have the same colonizers consider each other closer family than they do with other colonizer groups. For example, ex-Spanish, French, and English territories and the states who aren't ex-territories all consider each other siblings, but the ex-French territories consider each other blood siblings and the other groups more of half-siblings. Same with the English and Spanish ex-territories.**

 **Also: "far" is Swedish for "father"**

 **Chapter 13**

"Matthias, where's far, Hawaii, Alaska, and the territories?" Alfred asks his uncle, noticing that his parents and youngest children aren't in the room.

"Fin and Sve took them to the playroom when the argument started" Denmark replies. Alfred nods and goes to the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"And which state are you?" Germany asks.

"Illinois. What do you want, bastard?" The similarity between him and Romano surprises Germany for a moment. The country doesn't reply, just writes something down in a notebook and moves on to another state.

'Possibly hostile. An attitude similar to that of South Italy. Male with hazel eyes and light brown hair.'

"Illi! don't be so rude!" Indiana chastises her brother, coming up to meet Germany. She has dark brown hair tied back with a red bandana and blue coveralls. There are grease stains on her clothes and one on her cheek.

"Don't call me-"

"Shut up, I want to talk to Germany" Indiana cuts her brother off swiftly.

"And you tell me not to be rude..." he mutters as his sister turns to the nation.

"You and Italy have some of the best cars in the world! I mean, your engines are no Offenhauser's, but damn, you have some great cars! Your country manufactures some of the best racing cars of all time! Of course, they don't match up to Grandpa's Koenigsegg Agera, which is currently the fastest car in the world, but still-"

'Enjoys racing and cars. Rude and energetic. Female with brown hair.' Still, Germany can't stop himself from engaging in conversation with the young state, her brother occasionally adding in his input.

"Ve~ I'm Italy, who are you?" The energetic country had decided to approach a friendly-looking male with short hair and purple glasses and a sweatshirt with the mountain monument America was really proud of... what was it again? The one with the heads... Oh yeah! Mount Rushmore!

"Doesn't Italy have two personifications?" South Dakota asks. Him and his brother North Dakota are called just 'Dakota' all of the time, and it annoys the both of them.

"Yep! I'm the northern half and my brother Romano is the southern half!"

"So you're North Italy? Why don't you just say that?"

"Ve~ I never thought about that. You're very smart," Italy compliments the Midwestern state.

"Thanks, I'm South Dakota by the way."

"So, like, I'm Poland."

"You'd get along great with California" Arkansas replies dryly. "She'll be here tomorrow." Arkansas has on jeans and an army green button-up shirt. His brown eyes narrow at Poland.

"Cool! But like, who are you?"

"I'm Arkansas. Please find someone else to talk to."

"Arkansas! That was rude!"

"Shut up Kansas!"

"Big brother, be nice!"

"Fine, Oklahoma."

"Big Brother, can we go talk to the states?" Liechtenstein asks Switzerland.

"Yeah, okay" Switzerland agrees after a moment of thought. The siblings step into the crowd of states and countries and are almost immediately greeted by a girl in overalls with dirty blonde hair in a braid.

"Hi! I'm Oklahoma!" The chipper state introduces herself with a large smile.

"I'm Liechtenstein, and this is Big Brother Switzerland," the small nation replies in turn. Both girls are physically around the same age.

"I have a Big Brother too! I have a lot of big brothers, but my Big Brother is Wyoming." Oklahoma and Wyoming were the youngest of the French ex-colonies but Wyoming is 17 years older than she is. Oklahoma looks up to him the most. Everyone in the group that was once under Francis adores Oklahoma though.

"Who is this, Little Sister?" Wyoming comes up behind Oklahoma, giving Switzerland and Liechtenstein a friendly grin.

"This is Liechtenstein and Switzerland, they're sister and brother, like us!"

"Nice to meet 'cha," Wyoming greets. Like Oklahoma, he has dirty blonde hair, but his eyes are a dark blue in contrast to her light blue.

"Y-you're China, right?" The eastern nation had been standing alone when he was approached by two states. The first thing that China noticed was that they both look a lot like England.

"Yes, that would be me, and you are?"

"I'm West Virginia, and this is my sister Virginia." West is younger and can be a little shyer than Virginia. She's also shorter, but other than that, she looks the same as Virginia.

"It's nice to meet you." From there, West and China somehow strike up a conversation about pandas. Virginia is watching her sister and occasionally keeps an eye on England to make sure that he doesn't try anything.

"Hola, España," it takes Spain a moment to remember the name of the state talking to him.

"Hola Texas."

"Quick question, do you have any churros?" Though it's an odd request, Spain nods and pulls one out to give to the state. Texas might not be addicted to churros like Arizona is, but he still loves them.

"Thanks, we ran out the other day and no one wanted to buy any." And with that, the state gives Spain a smile and turns to walk away. Though the interaction is brief, it makes the nation smile. At least some of his territories will speak kindly with him.

France and England look on at the interaction between the cheery nation and his ex-territory.

"How the bloody hell do they not hate you?" England asks in surprise.

"Easy" Spain smiles. "I'm not an asshole! I didn't crush their sole parent by claiming to be family, disowning him, claiming to be family again and breaking any trust America had in me!" Spain says this in a cheery tone, and underlying 'Well duh' in his words.

"Why you-!"

"Thanks, Latvia," Washington D.C. says to the small nation.

"Huh? For what?" Latvia asks innocently, not knowing what he had done.

"You managed to distract America for a little bit. If Georgia had kept her voice down, dad wouldn't have heard the fighting, but you helped distract him through the first part, so thanks."

"Da," Russia speaks up as he had been silently surveying the room after Alfred left for the kitchen. "Thank you."

"Oh," Latvia blinks, surprised. "You're welcome then!" The nation smiles at the tall district and even taller nation. He then leaves to find other states to meet.

"Nope," Delaware says, taking the bottle from America before he can pour himself a drink. "No alcohol, dad."

America just sighs as his son puts the bottle away. Instead, he fills the glass with water from the sink.

"This is going to be a -" he's cut off as his work phone starts to ring. "Alfred Jones." He listens to his boss for a little, a troubled look coming over his face. "But sir-!" He protests only to get cut off. He listens for a little bit before agreeing with a resigned "yes" before hanging up.

"What was that about?" New York asks. The Northeast had long finished washing, drying, and putting away dishes, but most of them decided to stay in the kitchen, away from England.

"It was my boss," Alfred says, though it's obvious. "After finding out that some of the other countries are here, he and their bosses have decided to take this as an opportunity to improve relations between personifications, show them that America is more than a fat, lazy, arrogant nation full of immigrants."

"Wait, does this mean we have to host them here for however long?" New Hampshire asks.

Alfred nods his head with a groan. Delaware gets the bottle back out and pours some of it into another glass, handing it to Alfred.

"FUCK!" New Jersey shouts, and Alfred downs the glass.


	14. Guns

_**Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans! And a Happy Birthday to Alfred F. Jones, everyone's favorite Hero!**_

 **"Far" is Swedish for "father" and "isä" is Finnish for "father".**

 **Chapter 14**

All of the interactions in the living room come to a halt as a loud "FUCK!" is heard from the kitchen. Russia is the first to react, shaking his head.

: Watch your language, your siblings can hear you!: He calls in Russian.

"Sorry, dad!" Jersey yells back as Alfred, followed by the Northeastern states, renter the living room.

The use of "dad" being addressed to Russia surprises many nations, including Netherlands, England, and even Japan. The only nations who have heard the states other than Alaska refer to Russia as 'dad' are the Nordics, Prussia, Canada, Mexico, and Belarus.

"Del, can you go get isä, far, and the little ones?" Alfred asks his oldest state. "They're in the playroom." Delaware nods and leaves down the hallway.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" America uses his 'hero' voice. "I just got a call from my boss. He and the rest of your bosses were in a meeting." He pauses as Finland, Sweden, Washington, Delaware, Alaska, and Hawaii enter, along with Puerto Rico and Guam. Knowing the time, Alfred assumes that American Samoa, U.S. Virgin Islands, and Northern Marianna Islands are all asleep in their rooms already.

"They decided that, since you're all here, they're going to take this as an opportunity to better our relations with each other as personifications. They're also having me show you guys around and show you the true spirit of America. According to my boss, this is supposed to last at least ten days-"

America is cut off by loud protests from many states and a few countries. After about two minutes, America takes a handgun from the pocket of his sweatshirt and fires three blanks into the air. Many countries jump, but the states fall silent, most of them looking like chastised children. Only the young territories are startled, and to Alfred's relief, none of the infants upstairs wake up crying.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" England shouts at America from the back of the room.

"It's dad telling us to shut the hel-heck up," Texas says with a 'duh' tone.

"That's how you control your children? No wonder-" England is cut off by France.

"Angleterre, shut up mon ami." Surprisingly, England does, closing his mouth.

"As I was saying," America continues. "Our bosses decided that some of you would stay here for at least ten days. Poland, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Netherlands, your bosses want you back, but seeing as it's night and you're probably all tired, we'll get you guys on a flight back to Germany tomorrow.

"Okay! The guest portion of the house is on this floor, you guys have free reign on this floor, and the outside grounds. The second floor is strictly family relations and the youngest children. The floors above that are the rooms of the rest of the states sorted by region. There is no reason to enter the third or fourth floors. If you need Russia, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Japan, or myself and we're in our rooms, you can enter the second floor, but do not bother my children. There is no reason for anyone to enter the basement, so please stay out of there as well." Alfred stops to think for a moment.

"Belarus, do you want your usual room?" The Eastern European country calls out her agreement, and America nods. "Prussia and Romano you'll share with Germany and Veneziano respectively. Lithuania, Latvia, are you two okay with sharing a room?" The two Baltic nations also call out agreements. Eventually, rooms are figured out.

Prussia and Germany, the Italies, Lithuania and Latvia, China and Spain, and France, and England are all given rooms together. Belarus is given a separate room. Switzerland and Liechtenstein take a room, Poland has his own and Netherlands was offered to sleep in an empty room on the second floor to avoid having to share a room with said Pole.

"There should be parting screens in one of the closets if you guys want them. Any questions?" There's a tense silence in the room, there's a question on most of the countries' minds, but few dare to ask it.

"Alright fine," Romano speaks up. "If none of you ba-" he cuts himself off at Alfred's look of warning. "-People won't ask, I will, even if I already know the answer. America, why did New Jersey call Russia 'dad'?"

"Well-" Alfred is cut off suddenly by Ivan. Said Russian gives an almost feral grin before grabbing Alfred around the waist and kissing him soundly. There are some wolf whistles, some groans, and a few "eewww"s. After almost 20 seconds, there's the sound of a shotgun cocking, causing Russia to let of America. The noise had come from Finland, who has a shotgun in his hands.

"Sorry isä" Alfred apologizes with a sheepish smile, though most everyone can tell that he isn't sorry at all. A very real blush is obvious on his cheeks though. "Russia isn't only the father of Alaska, he's my lover, and is like a second dad to a lot of my kids."

"Honhonhon, you get around, don't you Amérique?" France is teasing, all in good fun, but the next statement isn't.

"Having kids that are France's, Spain's, England's, Japan's, Russia's, and who knows who else's? It seems like the superpower is a super-whore." This wasn't any of the invited guests, but instead, it was Cuba, one of America's Caribbean neighbors. None of the states seem surprised by the sudden intruder, but most wear annoyed and angry looks.

"What the fuck did you just say about our father?" Texas asks dangerously, having already pointed a gun at the intruding nation, the safety flicked off. Next to him are New Jersey and Illinois, guns also loaded and aimed. Kentucky is also behind them, itching to give Cuba a good beating.

"I'd suggest you listen to them. They'll have your body riddled with bullets in seconds" America warns nonchalantly.

"So you need kids to defend you? Pathetic?"

"I can handle myself, Cuba. But Russia currently has my gun. Besides, how can I say 'no' to my kids?"

"You have three seconds to get off of our property before I give Америка his gun back." Russia's tone is sickly sweet and has a menacing undertone, causing many countries to shiver.

"Three" Jersey says with a dark grin.

"Two" Illinois and Jersey flick their safeties off.

"One" the three brothers open fire as Cuba starts sprinting.

 **Question for you guys: should Spain get a little bit of redemption? Like, enough so that he and the states are on okay terms.**


	15. Again

**Everyone but England, France, Spain, Latvia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Germany, Italy, China, and Poland are pretty much used to how America's household works. The Netherlands is still getting used to it (he's basically that distant uncle you only see once a year at Christmas).**

 ***Alaska's state flower is an Alpine Forget-Me-Not, and Hawaii's is a Yellow Hibiscus.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Anyway," America says after his sons chase Cuba off. "It's after eight o'clock so you have free reign of this floor, just don't be too loud, kids will be sleeping. Bedtime, babies." He and Russia pick up Guam and Puerto Rico, the two toddlers being very sleepy and struggling to keep their eyes open.

"It is your bedtime too, Alpine* and Yellow Hibiscus*," Russia says to Alaska and Hawaii knowingly.

"But papa..." "But Ivan..." the two girls complain.

"Nyet little ones, go up to your room and your mama will read to you," Russia promises. The two girls scramble to run upstairs to their room.

Those who have been surprised continually through the night are once again surprised, this time at how domestic Russia is being.

"Honestly, with the number of times you all have dropped your jaws in shock, it's a wonder they're still attached to your faces. Are you guys usually this easily shocked?" Missouri comments dryly, picking up some of the leftover toys from when her little siblings were playing earlier.

"We're heading up too," Finland decides, speaking for himself and Sweden. "Are you coming, Den?"

"It's only eight, Fin," Denmark reminds his brother's 'wife', despite his own yawn.

"In Washington D.C." Finland reminds his brother-in-law.

"It's either three or four in the morning in all of our countries," Sweden quickly does the math for the time zones.

"Oh," Denmark says quietly. "Yeah, I'll go with ya."

The other countries agree that they should go to bed as well.

"Florida," Spain approaches the girl. After meeting his former territories, he got to know them a little bit. Most of them were indifferent towards him but he doesn't want to push his luck too much.

"Yes, España?" The state asks, turning towards him.

"Could you show us the guest rooms?"

"Sí," the state responds. "Follow me, to the guest rooms," she calls out. Prussia, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Japan all go up to their rooms on the family floor. That is before Prussia remembers that he's going to be sharing a room with his brother. The ex-nation jogs to catch up with the group and almost runs into West Virginia who is carrying bedding upstairs for the Netherlands.

"Sorry, little West!" He apologizes to the state before following Ludwig into whatever room the brothers had been assigned.

 **The Next Morning**

Just because they had visitors, doesn't mean that the states would go about their morning routine any different. Thankfully, Virginia was not the first person to wake up - New York was. Which means they actually had the coffee ready first thing in the morning.

"Nope," New York says the moment Virginia walks into the kitchen. "Go sit down on the couch."

"But-"

"Sit," New York cuts his sister off. He hands her a cup of coffee and the two turn on the news, waiting for one of the Midwest siblings to come downstairs to make breakfast.

Thankfully, Iowa and Wisconsin are the next two downstairs. Wisconsin may not be as good of a cook as Iowa, but together, the twins make the best breakfasts ever.

"So we're cooking?" Wisconsin asks, already making his way into the kitchen.

"Would you rather have Virginia cook for us and our guests?" New York asks dryly.

"She has the England cooking, yes?" The Netherlands asks, entering the living room from the bathroom in the hallway.

"Yep," West Virginia says, coming down the stairs with Pennsylvania and Kentucky behind her.

Virginia makes a 'hmph' noise, an annoyed look on her face. West Virginia goes and hugs her sister, letting her know that there are no hard feelings. Of course, Virginia isn't completely hopeless at cooking. She can deep-fry like nobody's business. Except for Iowa, who can literally deep-fry butter and make it taste good. They actually have a rivalry because of this. And an annual fry-off.

Speaking of the cooking goddess herself, Iowa and Wisconsin are two well-oiled machines working in perfect tandem. Wisconsin is making sausages, - specifically, German wurst supplied by Prussia, over-easy eggs, and scrambled eggs. Iowa is cooking pancakes, - both regular and potato - hash browns and some assorted peppers and onions to mix in with the scrambled eggs.

"I smell wurst~" Prussia practically skips through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Five," West Virginia begins the countdown.

"Four," New York replies.

"Three," Virginia continues.

"Two," Pennsylvania has a small smirk on her face.

"One~," Kentucky says in a sing-song voice. The sound of flesh getting hit hard comes from the kitchen.

"Ow! Scheiß!" The ex-nation curses from the kitchen. "Stop hitting mein awesome self, devil child!" There's a hint of amusement in his voice.

Germany, China, England, Belarus, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland all enter the living room, everyone but Belarus and Switzerland looking at least mildly concerned for the screaming Prussian. Switzerland had his usual neutral face on and Belarus 1) doesn't care, and 2) is fully aware of what happens when you take food from the kitchen in this household.

"I've told you a thousand times, Prussia" Iowa's exasperated voice comes from the kitchen. "If you touch the food before breakfast is served, you're getting slapped with the spoon. Now get out."

Prussia slinks back out of the kitchen sullenly as pairs of footsteps run downstairs giggling and squealing.

"They did it again!" Indiana shouts, running down the stairs, Alaska, Hawaii, Guam, and Puerto Rico behind her. Illinois, Nebraska, Missouri, and Kansas all come down behind the four little ones. The older states go to sit on the u-couch with the Netherlands and the states who were already downstairs.

"Uncle Prussia!" Hawaii screeches as she and Puerto Rico run to hide behind the albino nation.

"Auntie Bela!" Alaska shouts and she and Guam hid behind the female nation. "Daddy's gonna get us!" She says, clinging to her aunt's legs.

"Mommy too!" Hawaii adds from behind Prussia's legs.

"We need two helping hands in the kitchen!" Iowa shouts from the kitchen. Illinois and Missouri get up from the couch to join their northern siblings in making breakfast.

"We'll just have to protect the awesome you then." Prussia declares, fulfilling his uncle duties.

"Dy, we'll protect you, дзеці (little ones)," Belarus agrees. She enjoys these games with her brother and her brother's lover very much.

England and Germany exchange looks of concern and surprise while China simply had an amused look on his face.

"Ahh! Dad no!" One of the younger states - Oklahoma - shouts, running downstairs. Shrill shrieks follow her, coming from the Dakota twins who run down the stairs after her. These three run and hide in the gap between the gaming couch and the u-couch, all of them giggling.

"I did not miss this" Lithuania mutters, walking through the living room and into the kitchen for coffee, Latvia trailing behind him.

"Where are my naughty little kids?" America asks from the staircase, causing shrieks to come from the four hiding behind their aunt and uncle.

"Not this crap again," Romano mutters, looking into the living room. He turns around and goes back to his room, where he assures his fratello that no one is getting attacked.

France and Spain enter after watching Romano turn around and go back to his room. The screams had made them concerned. What England, Germany, France, Spain, Veneziano, Latvia, and Poland (who is still asleep) don't know, is that the shrieks are shrieks of laughter, not fear.

"Naughty children deserved to be punished," Russia says from behind America, the two of them descending the stairs.

"Someone woke the parents~," Kansas says in a sing-song voice from the safety of the couch.


	16. Shenanigans

**Family Shenanigans. Belarus/Natalia is a little OOC.**

 ***Russia likes to call kids by their flower. Alaska's is still an Alpine Forget-Me-Not, and Puerto Rico's is a Flor De Maga or the Puerto Rican Hibiscus.**

 **Chapter 16**

"You'll never take them alive!" Prussia shouts dramatically.

"Is that a challenge Gilbert?" America asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Ja, I'll protect these little ones with my dying breath!"

"Sister, won't you hand over Maga* and my little Alpine*?" Russia asks his sister sweetly.

"I must protect the children Big Brother," Belarus says with a smile, a hand resting on Alaska's head.

"Then I will have to take them from you" Russia decides. Instead of summoning his pipe, like most nations would expect him to, Russia lunges for his sister. Over with Prussia and America, Prussia has tackled the young superpower.

Two-thirds of the Awesome Trio begin wrestling on the floor. While Gilbert is distracted, Ivan abandons Belarus and lunges for Hawaii and Guam, sweeping the two up into his arms. The two shriek with laughter as they feel themselves be lifted into the air.

"You have been to very naughty children," Ivan teases them, a smile on his face.

"Nooo!" Gilbert cries dramatically, dropping to the ground in defeat. "I've failed them, Natalia. Save the children!"

"I will not let your sacrifice be in vain," Natalia agrees, picking up Alaska and Puerto Rico. At this moment, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark come down the stairs. She hands both of the children off to Finland, trusting that no one is crazy enough to cross Finland while the Nordic is holding children. And if they are that crazy, they'll have Sweden after them, defending his 'wife'.

"Mathias, Gilbert has fallen, we must save Hawaii and Guam from Big Brother," Belarus says solemnly to the Nordic Nation.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England mutters in the background, heavily confused.

"Family bonding, aru," China responds, the scene reminding him of when his siblings were little and would play games somewhat like this. "Not that you would know what that is Opium."

Belarus and Denmark's plans to save Hawaii, Alaska, Puerto Rico, and Guam from a scolding are ruined by Iowa shouting.

"BREAKFAST!"

The states who aren't already downstairs run down and into the large dining room adjacent to both the living room and the kitchen. Delaware is holding American Samoa, Maine is carrying U.S. Virgin Islands, and Northern Marianna Islands is being held by Georgia.

After that wave, the states who are already in the living room enter the dining hall. Japan finally comes downstairs, sure that the insanity is temporarily over by now. Romano and Veneziano also come from the hallway, a tired Poland following them. How the cross-dressing nation had slept through the shouting was anyone's guess. All of the visiting countries except for Germany, England, France, Spain, and China leave for the breakfast Iowa announced.

Taking advantage of Prussia's leave, America grabs Alaska and Puerto Rico, who Finland had set down earlier. Puerto Rico shrieks, giggling. America nuzzles the physically four-year-old, making him giggle even more. He then tickles Alaska using his free hand that isn't wrapped around Puerto Rico

"Daddy stop that tickles!" She shrieks, squirming and laughing. America sets down Puerto Rico to tickle his daughter with both hands.

"Never! I'm the tickle monster!" He proclaims, swooping the northern state into his arms bridal style. He blows a raspberry into her shoulder, causing Alaska to squirm even more.

"Mr Tickle Monster!" Alaska pleads through her giggles as Alfred manages to keep tickling her. "Please stop!"

"If you say so" America concedes with a smile. He sets his daughter down, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What did your daddy say about waking us up little flowers?" Russia asks after he watches his lover and their daughter interact with a fond smile. After his 'capture' of Hawaii and Guam, he 'released' them to follow their siblings into the dining hall.

"Oky and the 'Kota's told us to!" Puerto Rico protests cutely, selling out his older siblings with a smile.

China lets out an audible "aww" at the child's adorable nature.

"Hey!" The Dakota twins protest at the same time, popping up from their hiding space.

"It was their idea!" Oklahoma agrees with Puerto Rico, more than willing to throw the twins under the bus.

"You agreed to it!" North Dakota argues.

"It was your idea though!" Oklahoma protests.

"Daddy, can we go eat?" Alaska asks America.

"Sure thing sweetie, take your brother with you." America agrees. "You three" He addresses the demeaning states. "Know better than to trick your siblings into doing your dirty work. Next time you want to wake Ivan and me up, don't use your impressionable siblings."

America opens his arms for hugs from his kids. Once the Dakota twins and Oklahoma come in for the hug, he cuffs the twins -who are on each side of Oklahoma- upside the head before hugging all three.

"Ow Dad," the twins complain after they're released from the hug.

"Yeah yeah, go get your breakfast" Alfred dismisses them with a smile, ruffling their hair as they pass him.

China can't take it anymore. "You're so good with your kids, aru!" He praises.

"Thanks, China," America accepts the praise humbly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Da, Fredka is very good to his little ones." Russia agrees, wrapping an arm around Alfred's shoulder and kissing his temple. America blushes at the praise and the affection.

"L-let's go eat," the superpower tries to take the open stares of France, England, Spain, and Germany off of him. China isn't staring like they are, he's more of watching the scene play out, his eyes showing the "aww" that he doesn't voice.

America and Russia turn away to enter the dining hall, the four visiting countries following the two.

"Dad, Cali called. Their plane got delayed, they'll be here around 10:00 she said." Florida announces from one of the three tables in the dining hall.

"Alright," America says with a nod, him and Russia sitting at the table that contained mostly visiting countries and older states like Delaware. "Tell her to have them meet us at the Newseum."

"The museum?" Veneziano asks.

"No fratello" Romano interjects before America can correct him. "It's called the Newseum." When he was living in America's house, the superpower had taken Romano to visit many of the museums in his capital.

"Okay, done" Florida replies before digging into her breakfast again.

"Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, and Netherlands, Maine is going to drive you up to the airport at 9:00 to catch the flight back to Germany. You all know what to do once you get there, right?" Alfred asks, double checking.

"Yes," Switzerland affirms. The Netherlands nods as well.

"Like, duh."

 **I'll be in Ohio on vacation with my family next week, so there probably won't be an update.**

 **Ohio: *cheers as he runs through the frame, chased by none other then Michigan***

 **... see you guys at the end of next week~!**


	17. AN

I'm honestly really happy right now! You guys are so kind in your reviews and they never fail to make me smile and feel better about the insecurities I have with this story.

And look at this!

Lamination has about 3,130 views and roughly 35 reviews!

To some, that may not be all that much, but for this story being just over a month old, it's pretty amazing for me!

Thank you all so much!


	18. Burn

**There is a flashback scene.**

 **Chapter 17**

After Maine took Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, and Poland to the airport and travelled back, America called everyone into the living room.

"Alright dudes!" America shouts, standing on the couch. "The goal of these next few days is to show you the true nature of the good ole US of A! It's also Family Week at my house, where the States, Russia, myself, and occasionally our more extended family spend a week together. We're not cancelling that, just because Y'all are here. Today we're visiting a few museums here in Washington D.C." Alfred is cut off by a shout from Kansas.

"Y'all better wear good walking shoes!" She advises, causing a ripple of laughter to go through the states.

"Right, and those of you who can't survive without caffeine, we'll stop at a coffee shop sometime." America continues.

"Hamburger Jerk, you don't mean...?" Romano asks, censoring himself so that he's not on the wrong side of America again after swearing in front of his kids.

"Yep! It's Museum Day! Meet back down here in fifteen minutes, we'll be taking a charter bus into the city." With that, America gets off the couch, and the states disperse, leaving both the confused countries and the countries in the know to do the same.

Washington D.C. himself had opted to stay behind with the three infants, saying that he rarely had the chance to spend time with them and that he goes to the Museums constantly. America had agreed, pulling his son into a strong embrace.

"Are you sure there's not another reason?" He asks in a hushed tone during the hug.

"I-I don't think I can -" D.C. stops beating around the bush, "I had another night terror last night, and I don't think I can handle being around a lot of people, or even seeing England." The partially blinded district admits, not noticing that he had neglected to keep his voice down, meaning pretty much everyone heard him.

"Okay bud" Alfred kisses the district's forehead, before kissing American Samoa, U.S. Virgin Islands, and Northern Mariana Islands on the forehead and standing up again.

"Alright dudes!" America's Hollywood Smile is plastered back onto his face, making several states and countries frown at the faked expression. "Let's get going!" Delaware leads the group outside, where two charter buses are parked.

"Countries on the first bus! States on the second, Hawaii, Alaska, Guam, and Puerto Rico are going to be coming with me. Del is in charge. Keep Ohio and Michigan and York and Jersey away from each other. Be nice to the driver, and don't break anything you aren't willing to fix yourself. Got it?" America turns from the energetic idiot seen in meetings to a drill sergeant while addressing his states.

"Yes, sir!" Thirty-eight voices chime in unison before getting onto their assigned bus.

"On to the bus dudes!" The visiting countries who aren't a part of America's family were staring at the country, not noticing that it was just them, America, Russia, and the four children.

The three island children run onto the bus, with Alaska, America, and Russia walking behind them. Alaska stays with Russia, holding her papa's hand in her own. England, France, Spain, Germany, the Italy brothers, China, and Latvia follow the three onto the bus.

They all sit down, Russia and Alaska sitting together, Hawaii sitting with Japan, and Guam and Puerto Rico sitting with each other. America stands as the bus starts moving.

"I know you guys have questions. Now that you have less of a threat of getting shot, ask away. Mind your language though, there are two four-year-olds, and two six-year-olds on this bus." America announces, and several nations' hands go up.

"China" America nods and calls on the ancient country.

"Did you raise all of your kids, aru? Were they all this cute?" He asks, tickling Guam, who was closest to him, as he asks the last question. America chuckles.

"Pretty much. I found the thirteen colonies as toddlers like Guam and Rico. Vermont, Texas, and California all have had brief stints as nations before they were states, so they weren't infants either.* Well, Cali was, the other two weren't. The rest of the states, the territories, and D.C. were all infants." America answers with a fond smile.

"England," America acknowledges.

"In 1814... did I-?" England looks upset, disturbed.

"Yes," America answers, without hesitation. "D.C. was an infant at the time. He temporarily lost sight in both of his eyes. Vision in his right eye returned eventually, but, as you may have seen, the damage to his left was irreversible. But-" what America was about to say was interrupted by France.

"Mon Dieu!" The country exclaims. "That must have been horrible! Your own heart and your child burning!" America closes his eyes tightly, trying not to remember.

But he can't.

 _Alfred was on his knees, watching as the White House burned. He tried not to scream, he had bitten through his lip in an effort to keep himself quiet. He had to be strong, even though his capital, his heart, was burning_

 _Instead, he focused on the writhing babe in his arms. Washington D.C., his son, was being burned as well. D.C. was crying, screaming as his city burned. America tried to stand, tried to get help as he watched the burns appear on his baby's body, but the new nation was too weak to stand._

 _"Shh baby" America whispered, out of habit more than anything. "Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. You're gonna be okay baby, my baby, my little District." By this point, he was mumbling sweet nothings to the pained infant. "It's all gonna be okay. Daddy's not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again, okay? Especially not England."_

 _Sometime during this, America had started crying. The country's words did nothing to sooth D.C. and the baby continued to cry. Eventually. The other states found their brother and father, and eventually, America was strong enough to stand again. He was still in pain, as was Washington D.C., but they would get better._

 _It wouldn't be until a month later that America finds out that some of the damage done to his little capital would be irreversible_.

Alfred is brought back to the present by Guam, Puerto Rico, Alaska, and Hawaii all clinging to him, calling out for him in worry. Ivan is also showing his concern, looking like he wants nothing more than to pull Alfred into his arms.

"I-" he chokes out, voice thick from crying - when did he start crying? - He stops and sits, leaning down to his four kids close.

"Mama are you okay?"

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Mama no cry!"

"I'm fine dears," Alfred assures them. "I'm just remembering something sad that happened a long time ago. But it's okay now. I'm okay now." The kids seem happy with the answer and return to their seats.

"Sorry about that," America turns in his seat, kneeling on the chair and facing the countries behind him.

"Non, I should be the one apologizing, mon cher, I did not mean to bring up bad memories." France's apology is heartfelt and honest, and America believes him.

"Yes, well, as I was saying earlier. It was a long time ago, and while I and many of my states wish it had never happened, it doesn't do week to get hung up on casualties of war." America seems to address England personally in the best statement.

"It was war, and while the reminders of what had happened will always prevail, myself and my states don't feel anger at the one responsible whenever we see D.C. We don't hate anyone for it, not as much as we could." America looks a little uncomfortable, and says a quick "Next," not making eye contact with anyone.

 ***Vermont had been a republic for fourteen years before joining the union. California was a country for a month. Texas was an independent country for nine years after becoming independent from Mexico.**

 **Quick reupload, one to fix some formatting mistakes and to ask you all to check out Cultural Politics, my other Hetalia fanfic. Ciao~**


	19. Mama

**Chapter 18**

"Mama, I have to go," Guam says suddenly.

"Okay bubby," America says, scanning outside the windows for a place to stop before remembering that they're on a charter bus - meaning that there's a bathroom in the vehicle. "There's a bathroom all the way in the back by where Papa Sve and Papa Fin are."

Speaking of the Nordic couple, Finland is asleep and using Sweden as a pillow. Denmark is sitting in front of them and is annoying Sweden who is only not doing anything because he doesn't want to wake Finland.

Guam gets up from his seat and runs down the aisle of the bus to the bathroom.

"Denmark!" America calls down the bus, causing his Nordic uncle to look up towards him. "Help him," he points to Guam, making the older country nod. Because Guam has a hard time by himself in bathrooms.

"Okay, anyone else? Italy Veneziano," America calls on the bubbly nation.

"Ve~ why do they call you 'Mama' if you're a boy?"

"I think it was Tennessee that started it," America says pensively. "Yeah, it must have been him and Kentucky. They had gone with Delaware and Virginia out into a nearby town to get food. I was at home with Louisiana, Illinois, and Indiana, all of them infants so I couldn't go myself. Anyway, when they came back, they ran up and asked me why they didn't have a mom. Del had explained that they had passed a family and the two asked him and he didn't have an answer." The superpower has a far-off look in his eyes and a fond smile on his face.

It's the same look Finland and France get when they talk about America and Canada as babies and little kids. China has the same look when he talks about his siblings, especially when they were little. A select few have seen Hungary, Austria and Prussia with these looks when they talk about chibi Italy and Germany. Almost all of the countries have seen this look in their friends, past caregivers, or in the mirror when a country talks or thinks about someone they hold dear to their heart.

"So when they asked me why they didn't have a mom," America continues, "It kind of stopped me because I hadn't thought of how to explain it. None of the older ones had asked, so I was kinda unprepared. In the end, I settled with telling them that I was their mom and their dad, and now pretty much all of my states call me mom, dad, or both."

"But some of us have other daddies!" Alaska speaks up with a huge smile. "Like how Russia is my daddy and Japan is Hawaii's daddy and Texas and New Mexico sometimes call Uncle Juan, Papa."

No one, not even Japan, Germany, Sweden, or England can't help but smile at the northernmost state's enthusiastic way of speaking.

"Let's see" America hums, looking out the window. "We've got ten more minutes until we reach the museum, so are there any other questions that you want to ask while you're still safe from being attacked by the states?"

"I'd you don't mind my asking, this is more for Japan," Germany speaks up. "How do you and Hawaii got along so well? The war-"

"Hai, I am aware of what I did during the war, Germany-san," Japan says from his seat next to the island state. "At the time, I was not thinking of how much my actions would affect America-san. I had overheard America expressing his distress to Canada-san about Hawaii-chan's condition after the attack. Even though we were at war, I approached America and inquired about Hawaii, learning that she was personified."

"He was really upset when I told him that a four or five-year-old girl was nearly comatose due to his attack." America picks up the story. "He immediately insisted on visiting and apologizing to her personally. Of course, I was skeptical, we were at a war now after all, but I figured that enough states would be surrounding Hawaii that she'd be safe."

"When I arrived," Japan continues telling the story. "I was overwhelmed by a large number of people everywhere. Like America-san said, Hawaii-chan had four of her siblings at her bedside. They were very hostile at first, but America-san convinced them that I had no further ill will. I spent 4 hours with her before she was declared comatose."

"After the attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, some of my states and I placed him in the same medical ward as Hawaii. They recovered around the same times, and Hawaii has clung to him ever since. That, plus her large East Asian and especially Japanese populations kind of influenced her to adopt Japan as a second father. Japan and I had to work on repairing relations a lot after that." America finished the tale as the bus pulled up to the Newseum.

The nations filed out of the bus, waiting for the state's bus to pull up. Upon arrival, the states filed out as well, and America approached the mob of teens.

"Attention!" He calls out into the crowd, using his perfected military voice. Immediately, the states stop what they're doing. "Assume Formation 6," He orders, and the states and territories fall into line according to height, Hawaii, Alaska, Puerto Rico, and Guam running to join their older siblings. All of the children stand tall and straight-backed, and some of the older ones give a quick salute.

"Remember your manners while inside," America turns to look behind him. "Our guests will do so as well. Respect our citizens, and last but not least, don't talk about the maps*. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The states respond in unison, a new group of states coming from behind the countries echoing the response. The Western states had arrived.

 ***At the Newseum, they have this huge map of the world and it shows the freedom of the press in countries around the world and oh my Native America. There are a lot more countries where the press is restricted or not free than I thought there would be.**

 **I am officially back guys! I had a nice vacation, other than the fact that I got a really nasty cold that I'm still recovering from. I also got a lot of chapters pre-written too.**


	20. Berlin

**Chapter 19**

America introduces the new arrivals of Oregon, California, Nevada, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Colorado, Wyoming, and Montana. Prussia looked like he was restraining himself from shoving Idaho into Germany when he introduced the two separately.

"Potato state, meet potato nation." Despite Prussia's teasing, Idaho doesn't look that much like Germany at all. He has dark skin that reveals heavy Mexican and Asian ancestry in his people and long dark brown hair that almost brushes his shoulders.

"..." there's a silence as the state and nation stare at Prussia and then each other.

"Uncle Gilbert-" Idaho begins in confusion.

"Idaho look! It's someone as emotionally constipated as you are!" Wyoming suddenly throws an arm around her brother's shoulder with a large grin. Potatoes and being emotionally constipated are Idaho's only similarities to Germany, yet he's always compared to the Germanic nation.

"Wyoming! Don't be rude!" Colorado reprimands his sister, flicking her ear. "I'm sorry about her, Mr Germany. She didn't mean any offense, she just doesn't have a filter."

Germany isn't sure of how to reply, so he settles for nodding.

"Remember what I said about respect," America reminds everyone. "This goes for our visitors as well. Kids, get into groups of five so that we know if we have everyone or not. Visitors, partner up, preferably with someone who isn't a first-time visitor."

Though it's slowly becoming less surprising, most of the nations still aren't used to seeing America take charge responsibly.

The partners are as follows: Russia and America, Sweden and Finland, Germany and Prussia, Japan and China, Netherlands and England, Spain and Belarus, Latvia and Lithuania, and Italies Veneziano and Romano. France has no one to go with, so he ends up with Netherlands and England.

After a few minutes of waiting in line, the large group of over sixty people enters the museum.

"We'll meet here in the front in an hour and a half," America decides. "If any visitors get dragged off to see something by one of the kids, it's probably worth seeing. Have at it." With that, everyone sets off in search of something that catches their interest.

Russia, Germany and Prussia feel a pull towards an exhibit behind the elevator. America, Russia, and Prussia all know where they're going, and Germany is shocked to see that the pull has lead him towards a piece of the Berlin Wall.

The walls and even markings on the floor around the piece of the wall talk about the restriction of information within the wall and life in East Berlin. A lot of it centers on how information travelled from West Berlin to East Berlin. The countries don't pay much attention to it, having been there to experience it. Germany chooses to walk around the piece of the Wall, from the graffiti-covered Western side, to the blank slate of the Eastern side.

After he circles the piece, America and Germany make eye contact and America remembers a time not too long ago for a nation.

 _ **June 12, 1987**_

" _Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" America stands out of sight of the cameras as he listens to his president. Looking over to his blond companion, he realizes that this is the closest Germany has been to his brother in decades. Prussia is on the other side of the wall, as is Alfred's lover Russia. At least America has been able to secretly meet Russia during breaks in world meetings._

 _Germany's eyes continually flit towards the wall, and America notices the desperate look in them._

" _It's not worth it," he mutters as a warning to the younger, yet more stoic nation._

" _What?" The German asks, keeping his voice low as America did._

" _I've already tried to get to the other side of the wall. Got blown up a couple times. It'll come down soon though. We just have to wait." America assures the nation with a small grin._

" _How can you be so sure?"_

" _The hero is always right!" The serious moment is broken by America's quiet yet bold statement, a larger grin replacing the previous, smaller, one. The concern in Germany's eyes stays though, and he glances at the wall once more._

" _..." America sighs, becoming serious again. "Prussia's okay." At Germany's startled look, he elaborates. "You're worried about him, right? He's doing as best as he can be. Just you wait, the wall will come down and you'll have your older brother back and everything will be okay again."_

 _America feels as if he's reassuring one of his states, and then remembers what he told Alaska before leaving for this._ "Your papa is doing the best he can, he'll come home soon. Just you wait, that wall is going to come down and his mean boss is going to go away. Then your papa will come back and everything will be okay again."

 _He also thinks back to his Civil War and his many similar conversations with West Virginia._

"Pa, when is Ginny gonna come home? I miss her and the others." _Of course, West was young and new at the time, she didn't know why the war was happening, just that there was one and that her siblings were gone because of it._

"They'll be home soon sweetheart, just you wait," _an uncertain America had replied, hoping that his words would ring true. The questions soon stopped as West began to understand the war._

 _America smiles faintly, so lost in these memories that he almost misses Germany's slight nod and his whispered "Danke"._

 _The superpower says nothing, but smiles again at the other blond nation before refocusing on his president's words._

"In 1987," Germany speaks, addressing America and bringing him from the memory. "At the speech, you spoke with such certainty. Did you know that the wall would fall so soon?"

"I didn't," America admits. "I didn't know how much longer the wall would be up. I told the same thing to Alaska as I had to you that day. In that moment you reminded me a lot of her and West Virginia actually, during my Civil War. I told them the same thing I told you, I hoped that the war would end or the wall would fall, and eventually it did."

Prussia is staring at the wall, lost in a memory of his own.

 _ **November 9, 1989**_

 _Hundreds of East Germans gathered at the border gates into West Berlin. These hundreds were flowing into West Berlin after guards began letting the trapped citizens into the Western half of the city with little or no identity-checking. Among those East Germans was an albino, desperate to get to the other side, even more desperate than the citizens around him._

" _West! Ludwig! Ludwig!" The albino shouts, pushing his way through his people, desperate to find his little brother. "Ludwig Beilschmidt!" He tries again, louder._

" _Brüder!" The familiar voice shouts in answer. A voice Prussia hasn't heard in decades. "Gilbert!" The voice is closer now._

" _Ludwig!" Gilbert shouts again, hope in his voice. And then he's swept off into the arms of his nearly hysterical brother._

" _Brüder" Ludwig sounds as if he's choking back tears, and Gilbert can feel tears fill his own eyes. Gilbert presses his brother's head into his shoulder in a gesture of comfort._

" _It's okay to cry, you know," Prussia tells his brother as he lets his own tears fall. Ludwig's body shudders and a strangled, gasping, sob comes from Gilbert's little brother._

" _I thought that I wouldn't see you again, or that you had faded in that man's house." Germany confesses once he lifts his head from his brother's now tear-stained shoulder. He narrows his eyes as he looks his brother over, but relief washes over his face soon after. "For being stuck with Russia, you look well."_

" _These last few months, he made me stay here in East Berlin." Gilbert didn't offer any explanation, and Ludwig didn't press the issue. He was just happy to have his brother back, just as Gilbert was happy to be reunited with his younger brother._

 _It wouldn't be until months later that Germany would ask Prussia about living with Russia. Gilbert would refuse to talk about it, only telling Ludwig that it was "not awesome". Ludwig didn't bring it up again._

"I never told you," Prussia says, turning towards Germany. "What it was like behind the wall."

America and Russia leave to give the siblings space as Prussia begins to explain life in the Soviet Union.

"It wasn't as bad as most would think. You'd think that Russia would beat us with his pipe but he mostly beat the furniture. During the rest of the forties until the mid-sixties he kinda went off the deep end-"

The conversation fades out as America and Russia make their way up the staircases. Eventually they make their way upstairs to the top floor where a large balcony is.

Wyoming, Idaho, Hawaii, California, and West Virginia practically run past them, Hawaii and California pretty much dragging Japan and China behind them. Montana, Iowa, New Hampshire, Maine, and Alaska are talking with their Aunt, a few words about an epic snowball fight catching America's ear. Alfred smiles a little as he sees Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Florida talking animatedly with Spain a couple feet away from Belarus, Maine, Montana, Iowa, New Hampshire, and Alaska.

"How do think this will end up?" America asks, gesturing to the group of states around Spain.

"They seem to be getting along well with him," Russia observes, not really answering the question.

"I want what's best for them, and I don't want this to end badly. They seem to getting along well with Spain, I just don't want them to get hurt by him." America admits, remembering 1814 after his oldest children found him and Washington D.C., covered in burns. They vowed that they would never forgive England for that, adding to the - even then - ever-growing list of things done by England that the states deem unforgivable.

"He is not England," Russia says, looking at America knowingly. The younger superpower sighs.

"If he hurts them," America concedes. "I will force-feed him his own testicles." Despite his lover's dark threat, Russia chuckles fondly and kisses the corner of America's mouth.

"Of course you will, sunflower."

 **This chapter exists purely for the feels. And Spain.**


	21. Council

The nations and states travelled to the Smithsonian Museums after leaving the Newseum. The Smithsonian took up most of the rest of the day, and it seems that even Germany's feet hurt by the time they got on the busses to take them home. Oregon, California, Nevada, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Colorado, Wyoming, and Montana joined the bus full of nations for the ride back to the family home.

After spending a day being dragged around by the states, most of the nations - with the exception of France and England who were avoided almost like the plague - had become comfortable holding a conversation with most of said states.

Guam and Puerto Rico had fallen asleep around six p.m. and had to be carried around for the last two hours. Alaska and Hawaii were falling asleep against their respective fathers. Conversations on the bus flowed, but were subdued.

Upon arriving at the home, most of the states found somewhere to sit in the living room. America woke a sleeping Washington D.C., who explained that his three infant siblings were all up in their rooms asleep. Russia and Japan carried the now sleeping Alaska and Hawaii to their room. America carried Puerto Rico and Guam to their room as well.

After checking in American Samoa and U.S. Virgin Islands's room to make sure they were asleep, the world superpower went to his own room to sleep after the tiring day. Russia joined him soon after, making America sigh contently and shift closer to his lover. The couple would have a couple hours of sleep together before being awoken by Northern Marianna Islands crying from her crib.

* * *

Downstairs, Texas, in a very similar fashion to America, gathered everyone's attention by firing a blank into the air.

"It's been a long day, but we're making it longer. America has gone up to bed, and any nations with family relations are welcome to do the same." He pauses as Finland and Sweden leave the room. Russia and Japan are already upstairs after putting Alaska and Hawaii to sleep.

"Visiting nations, sit down. Welcome to your interrogation," Texas finishes. Belarus, Lithuania, Romano, Denmark, and Prussia separate themselves from the other nations.

Delaware, Virginia, Indiana, Texas, and California approach England, France, Spain, Germany, Italy Veneziano, China, and a heavily intimidated Latvia, all who are sitting on the large U-couch.

"Cali?" Washington runs up to his older sister. "Can Latvia come with Montana, the Dakotas and I? We want to show him some board games." California takes a moment to think, but eventually nods.

"Sure, just don't scare him." The states can get pretty intense while playing games of any kind. Washington nods before grabbing Latvia by the wrist and practically dragging him to the dining hall where his three brothers are waiting.

The rest of the West are also in the dining hall, playing Risk and Catan, meaning there's a lot of shouting.

"We're the Inter-Regional Counsel," Delaware introduces. "More or less, we're the oldest states of the five regions. My region is the Northeast, Virginia's region is the Southeast, Indiana's is the Midwest, the South is Texas's region, and California's region is the West."

"What is the purpose of this Council?" Germany asks, notebook in hand.

"Currently, the Council in in session with the purpose of interrogating the visiting nations," Virginia answers formally.

"What's the reason behind this specific group of nations visiting?" California asks, getting right to the point.

"America is a world superpower," Germany answers almost immediately. "Any secrets he keeps regarding his land and his people could have negative effects on the entire world."

"Yet we have existed for over two hundred years and no problems regarding our existence have arisen," Delaware points out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romano, Belarus, Prussia, Lithuania, and Denmark along with most of the states are in the previously mentioned "off-limits basement". It's not like the basement is off-limits because it's hiding some dark secret. It's just not somewhere America wants the visiting nations.

At the bottom of the stairs, there's a room with three large doors. One to the right, one opposite of the stairs, and one on the left wall.

Inside the door to the right: There's a huge flatscreen TV with a large amount of cushions on the floor so that Alfred and his kids can watch movies or TV together, unlike upstairs. There's also a bar, a large popcorn machine, and a fridge full of drinks off to the side on one wall.

A large opening takes you into the next room, the one also accessible from the door across from the staircase. This room is even larger than the first room. There are two chests and two stacks of drawers on opposite sides of the room. Stacks of foldable mats are pushed up against the far wall.

The only way into the next room is to go through the entryway and through the door to left. That room has a hazard label on it and is the home of mostly chemical, but a couple technological and mechanical experiments.

In the cushion room, the Northeast and Oklahoma are watching The Lorax with Lithuania. Prussia, Denmark, Belarus, Romano, the Southeast, and the Midwest minus the Dakota twins and plus New Mexico and Arizona are having an all-out nerf war in the largest room.

The mats have been set up like low walls and blocks, making them perfect to hide behind. The teams are as follows:

Team One: Prussia, Romano, Ohio, Michigan, Wisconsin, Iowa, Illinois, Minnesota, Kansas, Nebraska, Missouri, New Mexico, and Arizona

Team Two: Denmark, Belarus, Tennessee, Kentucky, West Virginia, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Florida.

This is no ordinary Nerf War though, this time, there are stakes. And maybe steaks. The second one depends on tomorrow's dinner though.

* * *

"Welcome to Capitalism: The Game," Washington tells Latvia after pulling him into the dining hall.

Idaho and Oregon were going head-to-head playing Risk at the next table over. This involved an abnormal amount of shouting for a two-person game. On the other end of that same table, Nevada, Utah, Wyoming, and Colorado are playing Settlers of Catan. These four are succeeding in being relatively quieter than Idaho and Oregon are.

"What?" Latvia asks as he sits down next to Washington. Montana, North, and South Dakota are sitting across from them. A Monopoly board is on the table in between the two groups.

"We're playing Monopoly," Montana explains. "You buy properties or spaces on the board-" he starts to explain the game to Latvia.


	22. Nerf

Chapter 21

"Alright Team Awesome Tomatoes," Gilbert says to his and Romano's team of states. "This is war. The price of loosing is terribly unawesome."

"Sí," New Mexico agrees. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to cook and clean tomorrow for breakfast."

"Then let's get those bastards!" Romano shouts, raising his nerf gun in the air. The states copy him with a cheer.

"Alright kinder, what's our awesome bottle strategy?" Prussia asks the assembled states.

"Okay Slavic Vikings," Kentucky says as Denmark and Belarus finish setting up the mats with Denmark and Romano.

"We never agreed on that as our team name!" Florida protests.

"Shush, it is now," Kentucky waves her sister off.

"Do we have a game plan?" Belarus asks as her and Denmark join the group.

"No," Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia reply together.

"I say we rush 'em," Arkansas decides.

"We can't afford to loose though," West Virginia points out.

"Is it the usual stakes of looser cooks and cleans for the next meal?" Denmark asks.

"Yep," South Carolina confirms. "And I don't know about you guys-" A cheer comes from Prussia and Romano's group, cutting S.C. off and causing everyone to pause and look in their direction. "But I do not want to cook for and clean up after 70 people."

"No thank you," North Carolina comments, shuddering.

"Okay, so what's our game plan, then?" Florida asks impatiently.

* * *

"England," Delaware addresses the bushy-eyebrowed nation. The Inter-Regional Council had finished with group questioning. "What is your purpose for coming here? Last time you were in this house, you had to be removed. Why return?"

"…" England doesn't respond for a few moments, thinking. "Instinct and curiosity," he finally responds.

"Elaborate," Texas demands. These states will take no risks when it comes to their younger siblings. "Curiosity about what?"

"America's parenting, I suppose. It would be a shame if all of his children were neglected or fed purely on fast-food, or lazy, arrogant pigs, or -" England is cut off by a hand around his throat. Surprisingly, it's not Texas or Virginia, it's Indiana.

Germany looks surprised at this Indiana as she's much more different from the bubbly state with a car obsession that he met earlier yesterday. Italy Veneziano looks frightened at the turn of events. France and Spain are surprised as well, but it's hard to tell if they're surprised at England, Indiana, or both. China is just shaking his head. Apparently he's the only visiting nation who understands that America's children are fiercely protective of their father and insulting him is a sure-fire way to get attacked.

"I'd be careful Colonizer," California warns, amusement in her voice. "My sis may not look like much, but she and the rest of those Midwesterners are hella strong."

"You don't get another warning," Indiana says threateningly. "If you smack-talk my dad again, you'll be black-and-blue or riddled with bullet holes, and kicked back to your country faster then you can say 'God save the Queen'. Understood?"

"Is that a threat?" England asks as best he can with a hand around his throat, his former pirate coming out a bit.

"Damn right it is. A threat, and a promise," Texas speaks ups.

"And, Mr. England, we always carry out our threats," Virginia adds.

"And when it concerns dad, we keep our promises," Delaware contributes. Indiana looks England dead in the eyes.

"Understand, Colonizer?" Her words are sharp. England nods, and Indiana releases his neck, turning to France.

"France? What is your reasoning for coming?" Indiana asks, once more composed.

"I," the nation of love pauses, gathering his wits after what he just saw. "I wanted to see how Amérique truly is, in his own home," France responds after some thought. He had been filled with curiosity about America's true nature since his first visit to the country's family home.

"España?" Texas asks, moving on.

"I meant it when I said that I wanted to get to know my old territories," the Spaniard replies with an honest smile.

"Germany?" Virginia asks.

"The interest of international relations and my own curiosity." The strict nation replies as expected.

"China?" California prompts.

"No real reason aru. I've only only been to America's place for meetings or to set up Chinatowns. I wish I had come sooner, America is so good with kids!" The Asian nation is still not over how adorable America's youngest children are and how much they like America.

"And you, Italy Veneziano?" Delaware asks.

"Ve~ it seemed like fun! Plus Fratello's been here so it can't be too bad! It's like a vacation!"

"Any questions for the Council?" Virginia asks as the individual questioning finishes.

* * *

"I've been hit!" Michigan exclaims, falling dramatically to the ground after the orange-tipped foam bullet hits her in the chest.

"Haha, suck it!" Ohio laughs as he hits South Carolina in the shoulder, making her fall as well. He then gets shot in his exposed right side by Alabama, making him fall as well.

"Karma, asshole," Michigan grins from her spot in the floor as her brother falls. **(1)**

"Shut up," Ohio remarks.

Denmark and Prussia are dueling with a foam Minecraft axe and a foam Minecraft sword respectively. Iowa and Arizona are hiding somewhere with Nerf Rebelle Bows, but pretty much everyone else is using Nerf guns or crossbows.

The next to go down is actually Belarus, taken out by Romano and Illinois, the two of them going into "mafia mode" for the game. **(2)**

Wisconsin gets shot by Tennessee. "Tell my dairy cows I love them!" He exclaims as he falls. Tennessee is then shot by an arrow courtesy of Iowa before she slips away again. **(3)**

She's hidden for long before she and Kentucky take each other out. Taking inspiration from her twin, she calls out as well. "Tell my corn and soybeans that I love them!" **(4)**

"Y'all're so dramatic," Mississippi says with a shake of her head before being shot by Missouri. "Damnit!"

Eventually, the only people left are Romano, Denmark, and Prussia. Denmark and Prussia have been left alone to their own duel by everyone else up until this point. And then Romano shoots Denmark in the back, making team 'Awesome Tomato' the victor. Members of the 'Slavic Viking' team groan as they realize that they, including Belarus and Denmark, are going to have to cook and clean tomorrow morning.

"Kesesese, have fun!" Prussia cackles as he and the rest of Awesome Tomatoes begin picking up the scattered foam bullets and arrows. Slavic Vikings are putting away all of the guns, bows, and mats.

After her group finishes picking up the bullets and arrows, Kansas goes to check in on Lithuania and the Northeastern states. Everyone is asleep or nearing sleep as the end of Toy Story 2 plays out. She checks her watch and realizes that it's 11:13 P.M. and yawns.

"That must have take longer than we realized," she muses out loud in a soft tone as she climbs the stairs, following her siblings and the four nations upstairs.

 **1:37 A.M.**

Latvia, Washington, Montana, South, and North Dakota are all asleep, heads on the table with their Monopoly game, still unfinished, in front of them. **(5)**

 **1- Michigan and Ohio's sibling rivalry stems from the Toledo War. It wasn't a war as much as it was a political spat over land, but even nowadays the two states have a "friendly" rivalry, especially when it comes to American football.**

 **2- Illinois has a bit of mafia history, mostly in Chicago, which is NOT its capital, Springfield is.**

 **3- Wisconsin is known for its dairy here in the states, especially its cheese.**

 **4- Iowa is known for its agriculture, specifically corn and soybeans. We do have a lot of cows though. We have a lot of beef cows (cows that are raised and butchered specifically for their meat) and, unlike milk cows, they're mostly a dark brown or black color, without the large spot pattern.**

 **5- Some Monopoly games take forever.**

 **Lastly, I realized that I hadn't made it clear before, but the state's ages are based off of the day/year they gained statehood.**


	23. Breakfast

Chapter 22

"Get up Uncle Den!" Denmark's wake up call is water to the face via a water pistol and two states working together to ouch him out of the bed. The states, are Alabama and Mississippi, the pranksters of the South.

"Fuck!" He exclaims as his face makes contact with the floor.

"I told y'all not t' do that again!" Georgia says breathily, having run to the room. Louisiana is right behind her, arms crossed.

"At least we didn't use th' pipsqueaks to wake him up like th' Dakotas," Alabama points out in his southern drawl.

"Y' didn't need t' break his nose!" Georgia protests.

"But we didn't!" Mississippi argues with a smile.

"Nhhgg," Denmark groans. "I'm fine Georgia," he assures her before getting up with a smile. "Let's go make breakfast for 70!" The states all groan but get moving anyway.

Downstairs, Belarus, Tennessee, Kentucky, West Virginia, Arkansas, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Florida are already starting to make breakfast.

"Florida! Will you help me make turnovers?" Georgia asks the moment she sets foot into the kitchen.

"I'm making orange juice, have the Carolinas help!" The Sunshine State replies, gathering a humorously large amount of oranges to make fresh orange juice from.

"North, South?" Georgia turns to her siblings with a pleading smile. "I can't do it alone!"

"Free peaches for the next three weeks for the both of us," North Carolina barters.

"Two weeks and half-off for the third," Georgia argues.

"..." the twins think for a moment. "Deal."

While those three are making peach, apple, cherry, and blueberry turnovers and Florida and Alabama are making orange juice, the rest of the states and the two countries start on the rest of the breakfast. Louisiana, Mississippi, and Arkansas are in charge of eggs and bacon. Denmark managed to rope Kentucky and Tennessee into making Raggmunk and Värmlandskorv (potato pancakes and potato sausage). Belarus and West Virginia are left with the task of making 140 pieces of toast, keeping them warm, and finding the butter and jams.

At some point, countries and states start waking up and leaving their rooms, either going into the living room or into the dining room.

"Uh, guys?" Finland says after walking into the dining room. "Were they here earlier?" In front of the Finnish man are the sleeping forms of Latvia, Washington, Montana, and North and South Dakota.

"Uhh, maybe?" Alabama says after looking into the room while the coffee is brewing. He and Florida finished making orange juice and were now making coffee and tea.

Finland sighs before waking the five, noticing the game of Monopoly before them.

"Have fun?" Finland asks as Latvia wakes up.

"Jā" Latvia answers in his native tongue, nodding. Finland smiles as the states also reply positively.

"That's good. Breakfast should be done soon.

"Coffee!" Washington exclaims, standing and running into the kitchen. Montana and the Dakotas stand to stretch out the kinks in their backs and necks from sleeping in their stiff positions.

America and Russia come downstairs, the former carrying Northern Marianna Islands and American Samoa, and the latter carrying U.S. Virgin Islands. Samoa starts crying, making America try to quiet her before the other two start crying.

America shifts his body so that his arm is under N. Marianna Islands instead of around her. In a fluid, seamless movement, Massachusetts takes the infant from her father, and continues on into the living room. America walks into the kitchen where Florida has baby formula ready for the young island personification.

"Thanks darlin'," America says, a southern twang to his voice.

"No problem ma," Florida smiles brightly, grabbing the other two bottles for her other two infant siblings.

Alfred returns to the living room, sitting down with Samoa and begins feeding her. Florida hands on bottle to Russia and the other to Massachusetts.

Elsewhere in the living room, Prussia is regaling last night's Nerf Battle to Germany and Veneziano. Latvia is excitedly telling Lithuania about his Monopoly game with the Dakotas, Montana, and Washington, though the excitement might be from Latvia's joy from making new friends.

"So Amérique," France approaches the superpower. "What is on the agenda today?" Nearby nations and states quiet, wanting to hear America's answer.

"Well today is the Southeast's last day here before they have to go back to their states for work so they get to choose." America says a bit uncertainly.

"Wait, they all live separately?" China questions in surprise. Germany, North Italy, Latvia, England, France, and Spain all turn to look at America in surprise. "Aren't they a little young aru?"

"No, they have a house in the middle of their region for them to all live together, and some of the older ones have their own houses in their own states. The territories, D.C., Alaska, Hawaii, and I all live in this house. The only time they're living in their own state is when they have extensive meetings with their governors." Alfred explains.

"And Dad comes to stay in each region every few weeks, rotating between us all!" Oklahoma adds cheerily.

"BREAKFAST!" Denmark shouts from the kitchen, ending the conversation.

"So," America begins after everyone's seated with breakfast. "As it's the Southeast's last day here, what do you guys and to do today?"

"Regional meeting!" Virginia shouts, and the Southeastern states get from their seat and meet in the kitchen.

"Busch Gardens!" Alabama shouts excitedly, running back into the dining hall. Cheers and groans follow this announcement as the rest of the Southeastern states return.

"That's not in D.C.!" Maryland protests.

"But it's fuuunnnn!" Connecticut argues.

"Busch Gardens it is, then!" America announces, silencing the grumbles of protest.

"Get prepared for a long drive!" Rhode Island calls out.

"Just how long of a drive is he referring to?" Germany asks Lithuania, the nearest country who may know where the Gardens are.

The Baltic nation shrugs. "A couple hours."

"Is it not just in the next state?" Germany questions.

"Yes, but America's country is rather large, the third largest in the world," Lithuania responds before returning to his breakfast.

"Mein Gott," Germany groans, knowing that a certain Italian is going to get very bored on this trip, and a bored Veneziano with nothing to do is not a good thing.

 **A/N: so this story is going to be wrapping up between chapters 25 and 30. Sadly, updates may be delayed (more than usual) as school for me is starting next week. That, combined with some writer's block means that chapters will take longer to write and post.**


	24. AN 2

Guess who's back biatches?

Me.

That's who.

If you couldn't already tell.

I'm back.

AND IM WRITING.

Well I'm writing for this story anyway.

So yeah...

Also: what?

29 Favs,

44 follows,

Nearly 7,000 views!

what did I do to deserve all of this love from you guys?!


	25. Gardens

**Chapter 23**

The only thing America would tell the countries is that Busch Gardens is an amusement part. Most countries, with the exception of Finland, Latvia, Italy Veneziano, Prussia, and Denmark seemed indifferent or upset about the announcement.

"How will an amusement park teach us anything about your country?" England asks, seemingly insulted.

"You'll see," America answers with a grin.

The visiting countries were shocked and surprised to find out that Busch Gardens was a country-themed amusement park. The states were restless, wanting to sprint off to their favorite areas and rides. The moment everyone was off the busses, the states were crowding America and Russia for their wristbands.

"Listen up!" America shouts, making the states quiet. "First up! It's 5:15 (pm) right now, we're meeting by the fountain in front of the United Kingdom at 9:00 and leaving at 9:15, got it?"

A chorus of "yes!" is heard from the assembled states, and America nods.

"Second, no one goes alone! Everyone in groups of at least three at all times please! Matt and Diego are babysitting the territories, so D.C., Delaware, Maryland, and Carolinas, please don't make everyone freak out again over loosing kids that weren't here in the first place. I don't need another heart attack."

The last sentence is said with a bright, joking smile directed at the four embarrassed states and capital.

"Third, yes you can buy soda, junk food, and candy, but anyone under 13 can't have candy after 8:00, and no one under 17 can have caffeine after 8:30, understood?"

Several protests are heard from the states, with the exception of the older states. A timid hand from within the country group is raised, catching America's eye.

"Yes, Latvia?" He asks the Baltic country.

"Does that apply to me as well?"

"Not unless you want it to," America shrugs. "You're not one of my kids, so I have no jurisdiction over you." Latvia smiles before America addresses his states again.

"Finally, all rules we use when going out as a group still apply. If anyone gets hurt, find a country, or, if one is unavailable or unfavorable, go to an older state. If anything is broken or similarly serious, call me and go to to the nearest lockers. Understood?" America's military voice is used here.

"Yes sir!" The states all reply.

"Alright, come and get your wristbands from Ivan." America turns to the rest of the countries, handing out wristbands. "I'd go with a partner. Try to have fun" America grins teasingly at Sweden.

Latvia ends up going with the states, Lithuania and Romano go together, Belarus pairs up with Japan, and Prussia and Denmark partner up. Spain and China, England and France, and Germany and Veneziano all pair up. The couples of Sweden and Finland, and America and Russia also go with each other.

 **(Timeskip)**

 **(With Iowa, Wisconsin, and Minnesota)**

"I'm going to fuck a sheep and you can't stop me," Iowa says in a deadpan voice.

"... What the actual fuck?" Minnesota turns to stare at her sister, who bursts out into giggles. Wisconsin shakes his head at his twin giggling. He points to the mini sheep pen they're walking by.

"Just because it's technically legal in your state doesn't mean that you should do it." Wisconsin tells Iowa, sending the state into even more giggles. **(1)**

"You two are so weird," Minnesota says, shaking her head. "Now c'mon, lets go ride the sky lift, I wanna go to Germany." Wisconsin and the still giggling Iowa comply, following their sister.

 **(With North & South Dakota, Prussia, and Denmark)**

"C'mon! You'll love this ride uncle Matthias!" South Dakota -the more energetic of the two Dakotas- promises, practically dragging the Nordic nation to the roller coaster.

"Invadr, huh?" Denmark looks at the name of the ride.

"It's a Viking/Nordic themed ride," North Dakota explains.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Denmark exclaims, getting in the -unfortunately- very long line. **(2)**

 **(With Arizona, Utah, And Maine)**

Arizona, Utah, and Maine are enthusiastically making their way to the Greek-themed water ride that's somewhat separated from the rest of the park. They don't expect to see England and France in line just ahead of them. The trio of states stop short and just kind of stare at the countries, Maine edging his younger sister and brother behind him.

While Maine technically wasn't one of the 13 Colonies, his land was. He has the memories of what happened from that time, even though he wasn't personified yet. And, he is one of the states that still holds a major grudge against England, the Aroostook War in 1827 **(3)** not helping the grudge at all.

England and France were also unmoving, unsure as to how to react to the appearance of the states.

"I don't like you two very much," Arizona decides, sounding every bit like the 12-year-old she appears to be.

"Ari-" Utah hisses, cut off by France speaking.

"And why is that, chérie?" The nation asks, moving slightly so that he can see the dark-skinned state from around Maine's protective stance.

"You make dad upset. Especially England. He also says that you're the bad guys." The young-looking state is blunt, looking straight at France.

"Does he n-" England is cut off by Utah.

"In a way, yeah he does! He kept us a secret from the world because of you two and Spain, and any other power-hungry wannabe empires out there! Dad was afraid that we'd get taken away from him by you guys, so he kept us hidden! He thought that you guys would take us and raise us to use against him in another war! Lord knows it's happened before!" Utah snaps, quieting as he notices Arizona's upset face.

"Ari-" he falters, not good with his siblings when they're upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-oomph!" He's cut off as she hugs him tightly. Maine continues to glare at England as if this is his fault.

"It must be upsetting," France speaks quietly. "To live with that fear. Amérique did a good job protecting you. I used to fear for my colonies too," at this, all three states look to France in unconcealed surprise.

"I hated having to give Matthieu to Arthur after the Seven Year's War, but I had several younger colonies in the Caribbean to look out for as well. Mon Dieu, so many of my colonies would go back and forth between myself, Angleterre, and even Espagne. I always worried about how they were, if they were alright, if they were being treated well, if they were sick, the list goes on and on." France admits, refusing to look at England and keeping his eyes on the states.

"D.C., Dad, and pretty much all of the states have had nightmares about it." Maine speaks up. "Being taken away. Most of the time by England, Spain, or you. Florida has it pretty bad **(4).** They fueled dad's fear. Dad immediately began begging папа, or Russia not to tell anyone about us when he found out Alaska had been personified, and that was back before the Cold War. He's still a little paranoid today about the youngest of us."

"S'il vous plaît, rest assured, I have no intention of taking you or your siblings from Amérique. I don't want to tear apart such a happy family. I am only here to see how Alfred truly is, without the pressures of World Meetings and international stereotypes." France promises, his eyes twinkling kindly, a soft, honest smile on his face.

"I like you a lot more now," Arizona decides with a smile, detaching herself from Utah and being so bold as to hug France quickly.

Stunned, it takes France a moment to respond. "Merci, Arizona. I hope that I can prove to the rest of your family that I am not the same man I once was."

"Keep it up with the honesty, and you will," Utah promises.

They're now at the front of the line, and England is already out of sight. The three states and the Frenchman get into the carts and take off on the ride.

 **(1) - The sheep thing? Based on an actual conversation between some friends and I at Busch Gardens. I looked it and apparently, through a loophole, in Iowa you can technically "fuck a sheep". It's weird, and now it's an inside joke w/ my friends and I.**

 **(2) The Invadr was my favorite ride, but my friend and I waited in like for nearly half an hour and our friend who was holding our stuff left while we were in line. With our stuff.**

 **(3) - the Aroostook War didn't involve any actual warfare, but it was a long-standing political conflict between America and the British Empire (and by extent, Canada) over Maine's boundary lines.**

 **(4) - Florida was English, French, and Spanish territory at different times before becoming an official state. Plus, there was a series of small wars called the Seminole Wars fought between the USA and the various Native American tribes that formed the Seminoles fought from 1835 to 1842.**

 **How's that for my return chapter? I also accidentally gave France some redemption, but I can't help it. Like Spain and unlike England, I can't make myself mad at him.**

 **I feel like England is too prideful to lay himself out like France did, and I mean, c'mon! The dude canonically gets sick every July 4th!**


	26. Smash Bros

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've been having MAJOR issues doing plot stuff with this story. On the bright side, I wrote a lot of chapters and excerpts unrelated to the plot! (I actually forgot about them which is why I didn't post them but shhhhh!) anyway! Enjoy this chapter! There's a second part that will be up next week I PROMISE (bc it's already 90% done)**

"... Is anyone up for lawn darts and cornhole?" Tennessee asks after a silence falls over the large room.

"Only if we can get badminton out too" Massachusetts barters.

"As long as you and New York can control yourselves" Wisconson teases, dodging a swipe from Massachusetts. He runs from them and into the backyard laughing, Mass and New York chasing him. Tennessee, Missouri, and a wave of other states follow. The Midwest goes back to the video game they were playing/watching earlier, and the visiting countries just stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. Denmark and Prussia had run outside to play games, Finland decided to join in on the video games, and Sweden decided to watch with those who weren't playing.

"Hey, Latvia!" Washington, the state, calls out to the Baltic nation before leaving with his siblings. "Why don't you come and play with us? The rest of you countries can come to join if you want!" Latvia readily agrees and follows the state out the door. Spain, Veneziano, and Germany follow Latvia a little more hesitantly.

Lithuania sits down on the large U-couch and turns on the television, trying to find a decent channel. Belarus and Netherlands join him and Romano and Japan decide to go watch the video game. Eventually, England, France, and China sit on the couch as well, having little choice but to watch whatever program Lithuania selected, which happened to be Impractical Jokers on Hulu. Because America doesn't actually have cable television.

After about ten minutes, Russia and America rejoin everyone downstairs. "Did they go outside?" He asks the Midwest group.

"Yep," A few of the states reply in unison.

"Would you like to join them, or should we retire?" Russia asks before leaning in next to Alfred. No one hears what's said next, but everyone sees Alfred blush heavily.

"Oh god, not here!" Minnesota exclaims, her and Nebraska each covering North and South Dakota's eyes.

"We'll - uh - upstairs - goodnight kids!" Alfred stammers, turning and grabbing Ivan's hand, the two of them going upstairs.

Back in the living room, Sweden is keeping Finland seated on the couch, keeping his wife from going after their son and his lover. Everyone in the living room can hear a moan coming from upstairs before a door is slammed shut. The states groan loudly, making faces. Japan has his 'yaoi' face on. Romano, Belarus, and Lithuania all roll their eyes. Sweden is once again trying to keep Finland on the couch, his stoic face showing hints of amusement. England looks shocked, and France is 'honhonhon'-ing.

"Oh, dear Native America" Iowa groans. "My parents are embarrassing." Several states agree, with the exception of Michigan and Ohio.

"TASTE THE COLD METAL OF MY DIGITAL BULLETS YOU TINY-DICKED BUCKEYE!" Michigan shouts at her brother, viciously attacking his character with her own.

"What the bloody hell?" England asks as he, France, and China, stop watching Impractical Jokers to watch Michigan scream at her brother.

"YOUR CHARACTER DOESNT EVEN HAVE BULLETS, YOU FUCKTARD!" Ohio shouts back, trying to fight his sister. He fails and his sister's character ends up forcing his own off of the platform, killing him on his last life.

"Language" Nebraska mutters, more out of habit than anything else.

Michigan and Ohio were the last two standing, so Michigan was declared a winner. Immediately after, Ohio set down his controller - because Alfred would kill him if he broke another one - and tackled his sister off of the couch. As she was sitting on the arm of the couch, it was fairly easy. The two roll around, trying to wrestle in an area with minimal space and eventually end up in the big open space that is made by the U-couch. The rest of the Midwest, Finland, Sweden, and Romano start another game, allowing those who didn't play earlier to play this round.

Lithuania pauses the show to watch the siblings fight in amusement. "30 U.S. Dollars on Ohio," he says to Belarus.

"Michigan, and make it 50," the Eastern European nation replies without missing a beat.

"75. Ohio," Finland shouts his challenge from the couch. France and China watch in amusement, both of them quietly betting on Michigan.

Ohio kicked Michigan off of him, making England, and France gasp, wondering if the girl was hurt. Instead, Michigan jumps at her brother, pinning him with her knee braced dangerously close to his crotch. Ohio looks down, pales, and looks back up at his sister.

"Bitch" he mutters.

"What was that?" Michigan asks sweetly, moving her knee closer to her brother's vital regions.

"Fine, fine, I yield," Ohio surrenders, holding his hands palm-up in front of his chest.

"Pay up" Belarus grins, holding her palm out. Lithuania and Finland both hand over $75 and she pockets it with a smile. China has a knowing smile, France is shocked, and England looks appalled.

"I can't tell whether or not to be more disappointed in how she was raised or how he was raised." The former empire mutters this, but the states and other countries on the couch hear him.

"Let's say for the moment you have actual grounds to be disappointed in us," Ohio says. "What would you be disappointed in?"

"Well you for one, what type of gentleman attacks a lady? It's not proper" Arthur says with disdain.

"You know what's not proper, treating a lady like she's any different from a man" Ohio argues. "Dad taught us that girls and guys should be treated the same. Mich can handle herself in a fight, quite obviously."

"That's another thing! What type of lady would go for such a low blow?" Arthur turns his ire onto Michigan.

"That's how everyone settles physical fights in our house. First one to pin the other and keep them from moving wins. Ohio and I always play dirty. It's not like I actually hit him there," the female state shrugs before going to sit by Belarus on the couch. Ohio joins her and Lithuania unpauses the show.


	27. Lawn Darts

**Out in the back with cornhole, badminton, and lawn darts.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Dibs on cornhole!" Prussia and Denmark shout together. At the last Fourth of July, the team of two had lost to Alfred and Matthew and now they want the chance to practice so they can beat the twins next time.

"... What is cornhole?" Germany asks South Carolina, one of the friendlier-looking states.

"It's where you toss beanbags into holes in the platform. First team to get all of their beanbags into the other team's hole wins. It's also called bean bag toss sometimes. Now, if you'll excuse me, North and I have to go beat Uncle Gil and Uncle Matthias's ass." South Carolina goes to grab her twin so that they can challenge their uncles.

"Attention Ladies and Gentleman," Texas announces. "Welcome to America's backyard! I'm Texas, your cornhole commentator."

"I'm Tennessee, your lawn darts commentator," Tennessee announces.

"And I'm New Hampshire, your badminton commentator," the New English State follows the lead of her younger siblings. "Our athletes and are all already in place. Spectators, please pick a match to watch."

"States, if a country looks lost, grab 'em and take them to an event. Everyone, enjoy the Lawn Games!" Tennessee says with a small giggle.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Florida shouts from the crowd.

"Round one, Prussia, and Denmark versus North and South Carolina" Texas announces as the crowds split up. Germany decided to stay to see exactly what cornhole was like, and Italy stayed with Germany because Japan and Romano were in the house.

Washington had pulled Latvia with him to watch Georgia, Mississippi, and Alabama play lawn darts against Florida, Kentucky, and West Virginia. Spain was also there, wanting to see how his ex-territory will do. (He's really trying here guys.)

"Welcome folks to the badminton match of the day" New Hampshire announces. "We have the most epic faceoff of however long it will be until Ohio and Michigan play badminton against each other again! Massachusetts versus New York!" The states in crowd cheer and shout.

The countries know what badminton is, but they've never seen a bunch of teens so excited about it before. Suddenly they understand when New York hits the birdie so hard that it slams into his brother's face and makes Massachusetts stumble back. New Hampshire blows her whistle at her brother though.

"York! You can't do that and you know it! I'll give you a red card next time!"

"There are no red cards in badminton!" New York argues.

"There are now!" New Hampshire shoots back.

"You can't do that!" Massachusetts gripes.

"I'm the referee, shut up and do what I tell you!"

With lawn darts, Poland can't understand the cheering and booing that happens after each throw. What is the point of the game?!

"Like, hey. Can you tell me what's, like, going on?" He asks a nearby state that just so happens to be Pennsylvania.

"There are two teams with two different colored darts, the red and the blue. They're both aiming for the white flag inside that white circle. The team with the dart closest to the flag wins the round. We play 7 to 11 rounds to a game." Pennsylvania explains, not taking her eyes off of the game. She cheers loudly when West Virginia's red dart lands just closer to the flag then the previous closest dart had. That dart was blue, so Poland assumed that Pennsylvania wanted the red team to win.

The next throw was Louisiana's. Her dart landed on the other side of the white flag, but it looked to be an equal distance from the flag as West Virginia's dart was.

"Someone go get the tape measure," Tennesse groans.

"You have it, idiot!" Alabama tells her fellow southern state.

"Oh yeah..." Tennessee goes over to a large black duffle bag and pulls out a tape measure from inside. He jogs over to the game and measures the distance between West Virginia's dart and Louisiana's dart.

"Louisiana wins by one-sixteenth of an inch! Blue Team wins round one!" Tennessee declares, eliciting cheers from the small crowd and the blue team.

"And Prussia actually makes it in!" Texas announces with a grin. "Finally gaining a second point for the Prusso-Danish team, the score is now three to two, with the Carolina Twins in the lead!"

"FOUL!" The shout comes from the house.

"THERE ARE NO FOULS IN SUPER SMASH BROS! THE WHOLE POINT IS TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

"THAT'S STILL A FOUL!"

"Oh dear lord the Midwest are fighting again," Kentucky groans.


	28. Blood

**Chapter 24**

When Russia wakes up the next morning, there's blood staining the sheets and his t-shirt. Startled, he presses a hand against his side, but he has no wound. Then he turns to America in the bed next to him, and he freezes in panic.

Alfred is pale and bleeding. His chest is barely rising. Russia puts his hand over America's, and as he suspected, it's cold to the touch. Ivan tries waking America, but there's no response. Ivan knows that he needs to get help, but he doesn't want to leave Alfred alone in case the American stops breathing.

He takes off his t-shirt and starts ripping it into strips, the large shirt being wide enough to act as a bandage. After its done, Russia breaths a sigh of relief when Alfred does nor start bleeding through the impromptu bandages. Before he can start anything else. A scream comes from upstairs.

This jolts him into moving, running out of the room. Russia nearly runs into a panicked West Virginia who seems to be running to his and America's room.

"Pop" She exclaims with tearing eyes. "Virginia, Maryland, and DC are bleeding and DC won't wake up!"

Russia's heart nearly stops then and there. "Are Virginia and Maryland awake?"

"Yeah, but barely. Massachusetts, Georgia, and Pennsylvania are trying to keep them awake." Russia nods at the information.

"Send one of them down, then go wake up your ma's family, da? Send Sweden and Finland to your ma's room. Have Japan get China, and have Denmark get Prussia. We need to get everyone else downstairs to the main floor. "

West Virginia nods and runs off to follow Russia's instructions. Russia himself Returns to Alfred's side. He can hear doors opening and closing and running footsteps as West Virginia alerts the other countries on the floor.

Inside Virginia, DC, and Maryland's room, Georgia, and Pennsylvania are encouraging Virginia and Maryland to keep talking and stay awake. Massachusetts has bandaged DC's stomach and has the other laying in a recovery position.

West Virginia enters, breathing heavily. "Status," she says by way of greeting.

"Awake," Virginia and Maryland respond, followed by groans of pain.

"Unconscious but breathing, he's bled through a bit, but I think its stopped," Massachusetts replies.

"You know what to do?" West Virginia asks.

"We're all licensed in first aid and im a part-time lifeguard, I've got this," Massachusetts responds.

"Right," she nods, before darting back out of the room.

In Russia and America's room, Russia has moved the other into a recovery position as well, making sure that he's not on the injured side. A few minites later, Sweden and Finland arrive.

"What happened?" Finland asks the moment he steps into the room.

"I do not know, I woke up to this," Russia replies.

"Plans?" Sweden asks as Finland does his own first aid checks.

"We've got injured children. Prussia and Denmark are going to evacuate the states downstairs. China and Japan are being called up for medical assistance" Russia states.

"We'll take over here," Finalnd replies. Russia nods, knowing that the other is better with first aid and medicine than he is.

He picks up Northern Mariannas Islands and leaves the room, taking her downstairs to the play room. She wakes up partway through, but stays calm, even as he sets her in a playpen and leaves the room. He spends the next fifteen minutes waking Puerto Rico, Guam, Hawaii, Alaska, U.S. Virgin Islands, and American Samoa and taking them to the playroom, distracting them and keeping them from freaking out.

Meanwhile, Japan has brought China to the room with Virginia, Maryland, and DC before being redirected to America's room by Georgia.

Denmark has filled in the other countries on the family floor and Prussia. They leave the others to inform the other countries as Prussia stands on a landing and starts up the PA system.

"ATTENTION!" He nearly shouts into the radio, using his 'General' voice. He waits a few moments as the sound of doors opening an closing fills the silence. "ALL STATES REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS A CODE ORANGE. DO NOT PANIC." After a few moments of silence, without any states moving, he speaks into the radio again. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Suddenly, all of the states are filing out of their rooms and downstairs, most of them running and jogging.

"Where's the Midwest?" Denmark asks, having not seen a single dirty-blond or light-brown head as characteristic of the group.

"Go check on them," Prussia advises, watching as the states pass them. Denmark nods and runs up to the Midwestern floor.

"MIDWEST, REPORT!" Denmark shouts at the end of their hall.

"What's did we miss?" Nebraska asks, panicked as he pops his head out of his and South Dakota's room.

"Code Orange," Denmarl replies, watching as the teen pales.

"Who?" South Dakota asks, appearing next to his twin.

"Alfred, DC, Virginia, Maryland," Denmark recites.

"SHIT!" Missouri swears, appearing out of her room.

"Language!" Nebraska calls.

"Keep it down you idiots! Iowa's concussed!" Illinois shouts from Iowa's room.

"Not. Helping." Wisconsin's gritted reply is heard.

"ATTENTION MIDWEST! REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM! THIS IS AN ORDER!" Prussia's command is heard.

"Everyone but Iowa, Illinois, and Wisconsin, follow Prussia's order. Minnesota, fill Prussia in on the situation up here," Denmark orders.

"Yessir!" The states chorus, heading downstairs. Denmark enters the room to total darkness.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Tornado," Illinois answers. "She won't stop speaking Vietnamese **(1),** but she can understand English."

Denmark blinks. "Is that normal for her?"

"Vâng," Iowa confirms in Vietnamese, nodding her head as Denmark blinks again.

"Can anyone understand-"

"Nope," Illinois replies, cutting Denmark off.

"Wisconsin, stay here with her, Illinois, go downstairs," Denmark says after sighing. "Do you know what to do for concussions?" He asks Wisconsin, who nods.

"We're good here," Wisconsin replies.

"Alright," Denmark replies, before standing. "I'll come back once we get everything sorted out downstairs."

After leaving the bedroom, Denmark was the last to arrive in the living room to stand next to Prussia. After nodding to Denmark, the albino nation fires off two blanks into the air, gaining the attention of the states and countries.

"ATTENTION!" Prussia shouts in his 'General' voice, making the states and Germany go rigid and salute. "At ease," he dismisses after noticing everyone, including the countries, quiet.

"We are under a code orange," Prussia announces to the room. "This means that we have an injured country and multiple injured states. America, DC, Virginia, and Maryland have been injured, likely due to an attack. China and Japan are with them now. Iowa is concussed, due to a natural disaster."

Delaware steps up next, taking a deep breath. "According to news, Iowa's predicament is being caused by a tornado that's destroyed part of one of her towns, she'll be fine. DC, Maryland, Virginia, and Dad's predicaments are from attacks on DC's borders. The government buildings are intact, but a lot of damage has been done."

There are gasps coming from the nations, but the states heave sighs of relief. Yes, there was heavy damage done, but they'll be able to move past it.

"Ways being done on the human side?" Oregon asks.

"Four of the culprits have been caught," New York calls out from the gathered crowd.

"They've increased security. Apparently some of the hits were close enough to government territory to be worrisome," Massachusetts contributes.

The meeting dissolves into multiple mutterings and conversations. Through the sea of states, Deleware makes his way over to England, France, Spain, Germany, Latvia, North Italy, South Italy, Lithuania, and Belarus

"We're gonna need you guys to go," Delaware says. None of the countries argue against this.

"We hope that you had a nice time while you were here." Louisiana, a state close to the group, says with a polite smile.

"Oui," France says. "I think that we learned a lot here." The other countries who had never interacted with the states before nod.

Suddenly, a state runs to Latvia, hugging him. "Come back and visit!" Washington invites. Latvia nods and Washington gives him a smile before returning into the crowd of states.

Swift goodbyes are exchanged, and the other countries are ushered out of the house, with only Japan, China, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Prussia, and Russia staying behind to care for America and the states.

 **(1) - Iowa actually has a relatively large population of roughly 10,000 Vietnamese and other East Asian immigrants and refugees. They were invited to resettle in Iowa by Governer Robert Ray in after communists took control of Vietnam in 1975. When Robert Ray died in 2018, he was mourned heavily by these immigrants and refugees who he had welcomed into the state, even going as far as to call him their "godfather".**


	29. Epilogue

The next world meeting is held two weeks later. Instead of America coming to represent his country though, there are several states. Wyoming, Arizona, Mississippi, Kansas, and Vermont are all present

"Ve~ Ciao Kansas!" Italy Veneziano exclaims, waving to the state as she and her siblings arrive.

"Good morning Veneziano!" Kansas greets with a smile.

"¡Ah, holá Arizona!" Spain calls, noticing the states.

"¡Holá España!" Arizona calls back.

"Uncle Mattie, do you have any maple syrup?" Vermont asks wish a sigh, sitting next to Canada. The nation nods and hands him a bottle of it, from which Vermont drinks the syrup.

"How's Alfred and the others?" Hungary asks Mississippi, sitting down next to the southern state.

"He's been doing better. Him and DC are still in some pain, but uncle Kiku and uncle Yao say that they should be back to normal soon. Maryland, Virginia, and Iowa are all right as rain." Mississippi answers. Having the two medical nations in their house often made the states grow attached to China, giving him the title of "uncle".

Wyoming is sitting near the Nordics, all six of them involved in a conversation about the shenanigans the micronations get into. Wyoming is mostly listening as Finland and Denmark recount stories of Sealand and Ladonia, but the state will occasionally add in a few of Molossia's misadventures.

"EVRYONE!" Germany shouts, addressing the room. "The meeting is beginning! Return to your assigned seats! Joining us today are the states of Mississippi, Arizona, Kansas, Vermont, and Wyomong. They are representing the nation of America for today!"

And with that, the world meeting begins...

 **A/N: And thus, Lamination has come to an end. Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with this story! Please check out my other Hetalia works!**


End file.
